Hand of sorrow
by xxxsilviker-chanxxxx
Summary: itasaku story AU before massacre What happened when a boy and a girl with almost the same personalitties and past problems meet?will love or hate bloom?will the uchiha clan be killed?new enemies apear at every corner stay tuned
1. Chapter 1

In konoha a new day started for all of the villagers and new missions for shinobies

In konoha a new day started for all of the villagers and new missions for shinobies.Unaware that a young raven haired boy around the age of 13 was returning from his mission. In the forest Sakura found herself in the middle of a war between a few sound ninjas and konoha ones, well 3 to be more exact since the others lost their lives protecting the village. "Hey pinky you better run home like a good girl if you care so much about your life" a tall sound nin said." **WHAT DID U JUST CALL ME?! THAT'S IT YOUR GOING DOWN**" these were sakura's last words before she charged at the ninjas and almost too them down with one insane punch (note: sakura has been trained by tsunade therefore she has her insane strength and medical abilities)

She didn't see the last ninja which stabbed her from the behind and she managed to kill him and pass out from the lost of blood. Itachi felt a weird chakra presence and went to check it himself. He remained shocked when he saw half of the forest destroyed and tries ripped out from the ground, he went further and saw the pink haired girl and wondered from where she was because he hadn't seen her around. He quickly called his teammates to take care of the rest while he took sakura back at the uchiha district. He looked down at her unconscious face and realized the pain and sorrow it showed, he realized somehow that she wasn't the enemy "Who are you? And more exactly why do you have a konoha head band and how come I didn't see you around? And what you did back there is really…disturbing but incredible" he thought. Some of his aunts and uncles gave him a confused look while others smiled at the cute sight. Hoping that the Uchiha heir finally found someone to share his thrown with. He mentally sighed and when he arrived home he was greeted by his mother."Welcome home itachi.What happened? Who is this girl in your arms? Quickly take her to the quest room"she said

**Itachi's pow: **man my mother is soo troublesome , like always ill just ignore her and hope she will shut up, I hope that girl will be ok , although I hate to admit it she is kind of pretty, well beautiful fine she is the most beautiful kunoichi I ever saw I wonder what her name is?

Normal pow:

"Amazing she doesn't need to be healed" Mikoto said.

"Why?" Itachi answered curios about the mysteries girl

"She is healing herself unconscious she must be a medic ninja, a pretty good one" she replied

Itachi again remained shocked not only this girl was a ninja but the was also a healer incredible.

"Will just wait until she wakes up to fin more about her" his mother said

"Hn!" was all Itachi replied

**Itachi pow**: indeed you are one mysterious girl ill just have to fin more about you when you wake up I just hope you wont be a fan girl


	2. Chapter 2

_**

* * *

**_

Short message:

**YEYY summer vacation at last finally high school is over again I have to start the vacation with a fight with my mother and like usual I end up crying and she not caring… I understand Itachi perfectly and other kids who go throw what im going now. Sorry for the first chappies mistakes but you know first fan fiction and the I got used to speaking in short words on the chat but I promise ill be more careful from now on. Enjoy these chappie byes.**

**Someone asked me what age they are here is a list:**

**Itachi: 15 years old**

**Sakura: 14 years old**

**Sasuke:8 years old**

**Chapter 2**

**Sakura pov****:**

Sakura found herself in the unconscious state and everything was blank in her."HELLO?!IS ANYONE HOME?! Well the light's are on but nobody's home I guess! Inner sakura: HEYA GIRL!!WAKE THE HELL UP PEOPLE ARE WORRIED ABOUT YOU! Normal sakura: really?! Fine ill give it a try" those wore sakura's last words.

**Normal pov:**

Itachi was the first to notice that the pink haired kunoichi started to wake up because she stirred in her sleep. Her face looked so peacefully yet it displayed so much pain, from her past probably.

When she opened her eyes he noticed a beautiful pair of green orbs witch caught his attention. "Her ...eyes...are hypnotizing and beautiful" he noted.

Sakura's at first was kind of scared thinking she was caught by the enemy but relaxed when she saw a young boy around her age "Umm excuse me but where am I?" she asked.

"You are in the uchiha mansion I found you unconscious in the forest so I brought you back here" he said "By the way me name is Itachi! What's yours?" he asked.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, and for earlier arigato I thought I died!" she replied

"It's okay my..." he continued but was interrupted by his brother who came in the room happy to see his bigger brother "Nee-san!! You came back why didn't you tell me?" sasuke said with a cute chibi pout. "Sorry otouto, but okasan told me stay with our guest to see how she was feeling, I found her badly wounded in the forest" he explained while listening carefully to his older brother." But aniki is she ok?" he asked "Why don't you ask her yourself? She is ok, Sakura is a medic ninja so she healed herself unconscious" Itachi said.

His younger brother remained shocked and impressed by the girl "Wow you really did that miss? You are much cooler than aniki if you can heal yourself I really hope you are ok" sasuke said loudly. Sakura smiled softly "Arigato Sasuke! That's really nice and yes im a medic ninja I've been trained years to become a good healer!" she said.

* * *

"Sakura can I call you onee-chan I have an aniki but I don't have a nee-chan?" he said enthusiastic. "Of course it doesn't bother me Sasuke ! I don't want to intrude but .."she got cut off by another person who entered the room . This time it was Mikoto their mother who came to check on their guest since she was worried for her. "I see you are ok miss! Im glad too see that I was really worried, when my son brought you here you were almost bleeding to death, what is your name?" mikoto said. "My name is Sakura Haruno and thank you for everything I didn't mean to intrude or anything like that!" Sakura said slightly embarrassed.

"Sakura huh? it suit's your hair , well my name is Mikoto I take it you already meat my son's why don't you come with me and join us for lunch!" she said. "I uh..i don't want to intrude or anything like that I just want to talk to hokage-sama and give him the report on the last mission plus I think I would be in plus " Sakura said blushing nobody has ever been so nice to her.

"It's ok you are not in plus or anything like that ,well after lunch Itachi can take you to the hokage tower so you can give the report" Mikoto said smiling,. "So she is shinobi huh?without no doubt she is a high rank since her chackra presence is hidden so well I have to find out more about her" Itachi mentally noted. "So oneechan if you are from konoha how come I have never seen you? And why where you attacked in the forest? " sasuke curiously asked. "Well I have been born here in konoha but after a while my family moved in the rice country there after they died on a mission I was trained by my uncle Churotora Haruno who helped me to perfect my chackra control ( _**I made up that name so don't bite my head off**_)" Sakura explained "I was working under cover all this time for the hokage in order to gather different information about criminals and other boring stuff like that for him a kind off hard job" she finished. Everyone remained shocked so she was kind of of an elite spy since she was working for the hokage. Itachi for once in his life was speechless a 14 year old girl was… a spy ninja?! No wonder her chackra presence wasn't felt she hidden it in case she was in danger clever girl , im startin to like her im curios though what else she can do, he again mentally noted.

* * *

After lunch they left to see the hokage, on their way a group of ninja's were desperate for help. Itachi, Sakura and Sasuke stoped to see what happened. "Get out my way im a medic ninja . "she said and sat down and examined the injured silver haired anbu( this guy sounds familiar it's the annoying copy ninja ). "He got poisoned ill have to extract the poison out his body" she replied and placed her hand's on Kakashi's chest and started to extract the poison, after a while when she was done she healed and patched him up, while the mysteries ninja started to wake up. Everyone else was petrified by the girls amazing skills including Itachi and Sasuke. "Uhh" the ninja groaned "What happened??who healed me?!" Kakashi asked. "Hatake-san your alive this pink haired medic kunoichi healed you sir" one of his subordinate's answered. "Why thank you pinky "he replied in a teasing tone. "WHAT?! I HELP –AND YOU CALL ME PINKY ILL SHOW YOU !!" she answered pissed of and punched him hard in the face with her insane strength knocking Kakashi throw 4 trees. "But you just healed him?" asked slightly scared one of his teammate's."Well he was injured in the lower abdominal area I punched him in the face big difference" she said in mocking tone. After the anbu's sweat dropped they left ,"WOOW!!NEECHAN THA WAS SOO COOOL I NEVEER THPGUHT SOMEONE COULD BE THAT STRONG!" Sasuke said enthusasested ."Huh!oohh that well…hehe.. I forgot to tell you I have insane strength" she said grinning . "Hn! Let's go!" was all Itachi replied and in his head he became even more curios about Sakura not only was she beautiful but also strong and the best thing was she was not a fangilrl the first girl with witch he could talk.

In the hokage's office Sarutobi was busy with paper work like always but when the group entered he remained shocked." Sakura!! Is.. That you?! I thought Orochimaru whipped out all of the Haruno clan " he replied sad but also happy at the same time. "Don't worry oji-san im fine Churutora protected me oww this is the information you wanted last time we meat" Sakura said. Sasuke and Itachi were really confused the wanted to know everything about her . "Im, sorry I dind't tell you Itachi and Sasuke ,Sakura isn't really my granddaughter but she is to me important and she work's for me only she didn't leave in konoha it's a long story" Sarutobi explained. The two remained shocked so she was a personality that's why she was so strong. "Anyway is my apartment in konmoha still available oji-san, or it's destroyed" she asked, Sarutobi smiled" Of course Sakura but it need's to be repaired and fixed it will take almost a 2 month's, if it doesn't bother you Itachi can Sakura stay with at the Uchiha complex until everything is okay?" Sarutobi asked." No its okay okaasan insisted that Sakura would stay "he replied." It's steeled then tomorrow ill assign you another mission Sakura and we will decide your rank you are all dismissed" He said.


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**Here it is as I promised chapter 3 hope u like it , ill put more love and stuff like that later in the chapters review and sorry for the mistakes earlier it's my first fanfiction so it might note be soo good**

On their way back home Sasuke wanted to to be carried on her back by his older nee-chan(since Sasuke is always carried by Itachi I kinda changed it). While passing threw the village many girls were checking itachi out like always but this time the boys lost control they were checking out Sakura without even noting the Uchiha's presence. "The nerve of those... how dare they check out my Sakura... sigh" Itachi was really pissed so he glared at those annoying boys. They got scared seeing the sharingan so they quickly looked in other direction's.

* * *

When they arrived at the mansion. Mikoto happily greeted them as they seated for dinner they talked about different things like missions, they managed to find out more about Sakura's past ,more about her uncle and Itachi was somehow glad that he managed to find more about her, but still he wasn't satisfied. He wanted to know everything about her; it is the first girl that caught his attention and probably his first crush. Then Fugaku entered the mansion , looking a bit annoyed( like usual) " So who are you kunoichi I heard about your performances" he asked , "My name is Sakura Haruno sir , im sorry about intruding I don't want to be burden " she said looking at the ground. "I don't care girl I don't need weak people around my house" he said angrily. With this Sakura ran out of the mansion, their father somehow reminding her of... her horrible father.

* * *

Back at the mansion: "Fugaku! You didn't have to be so harsh on her she didn't do anything" Mikoto yelled at him. "Hn! I don't care I don't need weak people around my house" he replied without no emotion.

"Neechan is not week tousan, she is a medic ninja she is the strongest" Sasuke replied almost crying. "She is not weak father" was all Itachi replied. Fugaku looked at his sons" I wonder what's gotten into them" he asked himself. After the boys left to search for Sakura, Mikoto looked disappointed at her husband "Fugaku that was horrible of you, why did you do it?" she asked "I don't need someone like her around here Mikoto understand that" he said." What happened to the kind and loving man I married?" she asked almost crying. He left the room with mentally sighing.

* * *

"Aniki do you think… father.. is going to kick Sakura out?" Sasuke asked biting kiss lover lip

"No otoutu , kaasan will make sure now let's find her" Itachi said. He saw Kakashi reading his porn book while mentally sighing" this guy really need's a life" he thought. "Hey Kakashi did you see Sakura?" he asked. "No I didn't see pinky! Why did your girlfriend abandon you for someone else?" he asked smirking. He blushed madly before answering" Gees do you ever do anything else besides that stupid book!?NOW ANSWER THE QUESTION" he madly answered.

"Geez don't get pissed no I didn't see her" Kakashi answered but before continuing he felt a strong chackra presence. "Stay here Sasuke im going to go see what's happening" Itachi told his younger brother before leaving him with Kakashi.

* * *

In the forest Sakura had destroyed half of the forest with her crazy punches "WHY!?WHY …CAN'T I BEE …USEFULL?! I give up ill always be week, just like Itachi's father said and my father once said" she mentally thought. "Sakura? What are you doing here? I was really worried" he replied with concern in his eyes. She turned around and convinced herself that he really was worried, the look in his eyes, he didn't share hatred to her. "Why do you think of my pitiful father? He says that about me too, everyone is weak to him" he said with sadness in his tone. "It's not that. It's my father always disliked me…he always called me weak told me that emotions represent nothing. And if I want to be a someone in thins world I have to become a murderer, my hate for him has no limit's.."she said and then continued " there are many things you or anyone else don't know about me.. I've always lived spontaneous life, once having success and then bad luck and failure" she said. Now Itachi started to understand her painful expression during the night or how she faked emotions, he knew that he finally found someone like him. The wind blew a few cherry blossom petals which fell onto her hair and made her look even more beautiful . He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gently leaned into a kiss. He was afraid she would pull away, but she didn't, she responded to his kiss. Even more she let him go further, she raped her hands around his neck, while he snaked his hands around her waist.

He caressed her bottom lip asking for permission which she granted, and so their tongues entangled themselves into a battle for dominance. Soon they ran out of breath, and the kiss ended when they opened their eyes they both blushed and looked away. Sakura never new what this new feeling was, or what was up with the butterflies in her stomach. After blushing Itachi smirked noticing her cherry aroma on his lips and he came to the conclusion that he loved it. "Common let's return everything will be ok, I promise" Itachi said giving her a true smile for the first time. She looked at the hand he offered her and grandly accepted it trusting him. Ironic, she finally started to let go of her emotions and trust somebody.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

NOTE: here it is the 4 chappie eeep finnally more itasaku fluf as promissed i don;t own itachi or sakura and saddly not even n

_**NOTE: here it is the 4 chappie eeep finnally more itasaku fluf as promissed i don;t own itachi or sakura and saddly not even naruto cauze if i did the whhooole story would have been different**_

**_Itachi: geez here is the forht chapter i hope theere will be lemon in this story( cauze definatlly want to rip sakuras cloths and...)_**

**_Sakura: ITACHI UCHIHA!!YOU PERV STOP HACING DIRTY THOUGHTS WITH ME!!_**

**_Itachi: hmdfgmdif ...IT'S NOT WHAT I THINK I MEANN WHAT YOU THINK!! _**

**_Silver:stop it you to or else im deliting the story and seperating you to_**

**_Itachi & Sakura: STARES WIDE EYES!! YOU WOULDN'T ... WOULD YOU?!_**

**_Silver: aawww thats better start acting like a real couple_**

**_Itachi & Sakura: fine fine fine... let's go huney but before that rate adn reviem silver's story we are busy_**

**On their way home Sakura slightly blushed and always looked away when Itachi gave a single glance at her. He smirked somehow satisfied about their progress (yeah all of the sudden he is possessive, dang he loves her that's why********).****Sasuke was busy talking to his neechan , while Sakura shot him a genuine smile that would make any boys heart melt. Itachi stared at her in awe and wanderd how someone so delicate like her , could be so strong and yet so sentimental wounded. **

* * *

**When they arrived home Mikoto again waited for them and greeted them" Sakura thank god you are okay I was really worried, I apologize for my husbands rude behavior, it's just that lattely he has been acting really strange" she said with a sigh. "I've already prepared your guest room, and goodnight" she said leaving the room. That night Sakura's thoughts wandered back at that kiss she shared with Itachi, but she heard a cry from the other room. "Sasuke? Are you ok?" she asked worried. "It's ok! He had another nightmare and want's me to stay with him tonight" Itachi replied siting on the bed next to his little brother. "Neechan could you please stay with me and aniki tonight …here?!" he asked with a puppy pout. "Of course ,if it doesen't bother your brother " she asked, Itachi first smirked then nodded . They got into bed , Sasuke was sleeping in the middle protected by both his neechan and his aniki. **

* * *

**In the morning Sasuke was the first to wake up , and he gently got up not wanting to wake anyone up. Sakura snuggled closely to warmth beside her( Itachi duhh) , she placed her head on his chest . He buried his head in her muffled hair , wrapping his arms around her waist , while she placed her hands on his chest. Their legs underneath the blanket were tangled togheter. Before Fugaku left he passed by their room and looked discuisted at the scene and left, Mikoto passed and already started to enter her fantasy world filed with small chibi's with gray hair and green eyes and left to do her choirs. Later when both of the love birds woke up they got up and realized their position and both blushed looking away. During breakfast , Itachi received a note from Sarutobi anoucing him that he had a mission. His facial expression turned from calm to slightly angy. **

**"Are you ok Itachi-kun ? " she asked looking with innocent eyes at her. "Im fine I just have a mission that will prove my worth of being an anbu" he said slightly sad ."Im not happy because it takes much of time , the time I spend with you.." he said. "Does your father listen to your opinion? Or do you want to be an anbu? She asked. "No! It's what father wants I just want normal life without no worries and so on" he said wanting to leave but was stoped when Sakura grabed his hand and puled him into a deep kiss. **

**After partening for air she said"I think it's time you tell him what you want in the end he can't force you to do what you don't want" she said.**

"**Thank you Sakura!For being my support I knew I could talk to you" he said smilling. **

* * *

**Later that night Itachi put on his anbu vest and got ready for his mission . Before leaving put the back window he passed by Sakura's room and smirked "Ill see you later tonight cherry blossom " he mentally noted and left.**


	5. Chapter 5

**In this chappie I will make Itachi more sensible more occ read and review.**

After the entire event's passed Sakura woke up in the morning and started to think about everything that has happened the passed days. Was she really in love? What were Itachi's intentions; many questions ran threw her mind. She walked down for breakfast and noticed that like usual Mikoto was washing dishes, Sasuke eating breakfast, Fugaku probably gone and Itachi well busy with missions or training. She was starting to think that the uchiha's would never accept her; even though she loved Itachi and he loved her (it's pretty obvious). Somehow they would never accept her.

* * *

After breakfast she took Sasuke to the academy and after leaving him, she took off to go back at the mansion. On her way she saw a blood trail leading to the forest and started following it. At the end she noticed about 14 ninja's from the hidden village in the mist and many konoha ninja's were badly injured and the last ones were fighting the enemies. "Imp a medic ninja. What happened? Who is wounded I can help healing is my job "she said to a ninja who apparently was trying to heal one wounded. "Thank you miss please save Uchiha-san, he was badly wounded" he said. Sakura remained shocked the wounded person was Fugaku.

* * *

Fugaku pov: This…girl she is apparently forcing her luck. "I don't need your help" he said to her . "I will help you Uchiha-san neither you like it or not" she told him. "I … "that was the last thing I remembered. This girl she helped me .even though I treated her like crap. Please Sakura be ok, defeat the enemies so we can meet again.

* * *

Normal pov : " He fainted quick take him out of here" she told the other shinobies. The others ran off wishing Sakura good luck and a few ran to get reinforcements for the battle.

"Now time to kick some ass" she said loudly.

She charged at the first ninja's with an insane punch smashing half of the forest, after a while her chackra resources weren't like before so she got tired. One of the ninja's wounded her with their katana. Lying in her own pool of blood she thought she was going to die . But then a miracle happened and Kakashi appeared in front of her.

* * *

"Sorry for being late I got lost on the road of life" he said now facing Sakura

"Wow pinkie you don't look so good, you must off pissed those guys pretty badly, huh?" he said in a playfully tone.

"Just shut the fuck up and get me out of here, but first off kill these guyz" and with that she passed out. Kakashi sighed and continued the battle,

At the Uchiha mansion

Fugaku what happened? You are covered in blood? Where is Sakura?" Mikoto asked worried

"Tousan what happened you are bleeding where is neechan" Sasuke asked jumping of his brothers back (yeah Itachi picked him of from the academy).

"Sakura.. she saved my life…. She is now dead or badly wounded in the forest" he said

* * *

Itachi pov: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS !? HE ELFT HER THERE ALL ALONE?! What a pitiful father you really are . Hang in there Sakura im coming for you. Please kami keep her safe I don't know what I would do without her.

Normal pov: "Im going to look for .." he was cut off by Kakashi who entered the room "Pinkie is fine she is at the hospital, she did tick of badly those ninja's but the doctor's said she will be ok" Kakashi smirking under his mask knowing already that Itachi had grown pretty attached to pinky .

* * *

With that Itachi left to the hospital to check on his cherry blossom finally relieved that she was ok.

* * *

Sakura woke up in a white room and guessed she was in the hospital the last thing she remembered was that she passed out from the amount of blood she lost. Her thoughts first drifted at Fugaku who seemed displeased that she came to help but noticed the relaxed face he had after she healed him. She was happy that she saved him, than she remembered Itachi what would his reaction would be if he found out about the incident.

* * *

Her thoughts were cut of by Itachi himself who entered the room.

"Sakura... im glad you are ok" he whispered with a soft smile.

"Itachi!Im sorry…"she said with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Why? You saved my father even though he didn't deserve it! He said

"It's not that im a burden to you, to everyone... I don't belong here... it's that always im required somewhere you see I receive different mission on retrieving information… that's why I shared emotions to anyone.. I always lost the ones I cared for." She said with teary eyes

"Sakura! I don't care about my pitiful clan, I hate them in fact the , father always pushes me around giving me orders never letting me do what I want! You are the first person witch isn't afraid of me and encourages me! Never again will I put you in harms you are my special person! And yes I know about the missions and if I have to be the one to look for you and that's how it will be , and I will wait for you even my whole life if I have to ! Don't you see foolish girl! I love you! He said leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

Occ scene you have been warned

Sakura didn't push him away in fact she welcomed the kiss. She took the opportunity and wrapped her arms around his neck, while his hand's found their way to waist bringing her closer to him. He licked the bottom lip asking for permission to enter, which she granted. He explored her mouth taking in her addicting taste of cherries and soon found her tongue to coax in a heated dance.

Both separated for air. While panting she raised her warm hand and caressed his face while he closed his eyes snuggling into her hand."Itachi…. I love you to "she whispered closing her eyes while he smiled and pressed gently his forehead against hers


	6. Chapter 6

**So here it is the 6 chappie i dunno what's wrong when publishing a story i wrote 4 freaking pages in word !!SHIT!! read & review and i have a message for the flamers: FUCK OFF AND STOP BEING FUCKERS OK!! MIND YOUR OWN PATHETIC LIFE'S JUST BECAUSE YOU HATE THIS COUPLE THIS DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO FLAME ANONYMOUS FUCK IN MORONS!!**

**i feel much better ...now...**

**When Sakura and Itachi parted ,they blushed badly. "I think we should go home the others are waiting for us " he whispered not wanting to ruin the moment . She simply nodded and wrapped her arms around his slender neck while he picked her up and took of to go the uchiha compound to finish out their little make out session.**

* * *

**When they arrived nobody was home so Itachi guessed his father got better and went at the police station to finish his job , Sasuke was at the academy and Mikoto probably was out. He placed Sakura on the bed and leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate way. Then he started to lick her bottom lip asking for permission which she granted. Her tongue meat his and dominated it Itachi groaning in displeasure he wanted to be the one who brought her pleasure she was suppose to obey him and let him be on top.**

**So he realized her lips and moved to her neck running his nose over it and the marking it as his with butterfly kisses .**

**When the make out session was getting hotter someone entered the compound and a door was slammed. Itachi quickly got of Sakura, leaving her blushing on the bed. Then the door was opened and Sasuke entered**

"**NEECHAAN im soo glad you are ok I was dead worried about I thought something bad happened to you!" he said yelling**

**Itachi twitched for the fact that his foolish brother had interrupted him from a hot make out session with his girlfriend everything else was OK . He grunted his teeth and thought about 500 ways to kill Sasuke if he ever done this.**

"**I'm fine Sasuke don't worry!"she said smiling**

"**I'm glad neechan ,tousan says he wants to thank you and that you are welcomed here whenever you feel like it!" the little guy said cheirfull .Sakura giggle and thought about having a talk tonight with Fugaku and about giving him another chance and restart things.**

**

* * *

**

**A few weeks later: Itachi and Sakura were already dating and they can't say that the annoying fan girls were happy about it, but Fugaku seemed happy about the fact that his son had found someone and Mikoto was already teasing them on when they were getting married. Both of them always blushed when this subject was brought up.**

**Itachi was sure about the fact that he loved Sakura and he would always do anything for her in two words his life would be nothing without her.**

**Thanks to her he started to act like a normal person and develop emotions , and sometimes she even made him laugh.**

**Indeed she was a fascinating person due to her twisted personality. **

**He also thought that due to her uni way of protecting the others and the way she protects his brother( even thought they aren't bloodily related) would make her one day a good mother. **

**That made him wonder if they would ever get married, he mentally smirked thinking about sakura's reaction if he proposed to her . **

**But that day would come but not now.**

**He wound't rush things , for the moment they were at the first stage pf relationship , and they really were in love.**

**Kakashi always teased them , and once even asked Itachi when he wanted to borrow to him Icha Icha volum . The whole thing ended with Itachi being chased by both a blushing Itachi and Sakura**

**Sakura was cut out of her thoughts by a pair of arms which snaked their way around her waist. And they were followed by a pair of warm lips which belonged to her lover. **

**Yeah so he returned from the mission.**

"**I missed you" he whispered in a husky tone . She gently smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened their kiss. **

**He picked her up and placed her on the bed, while she took of his anbu vest .**

**After she undressed him she let him to place his head on her chest and he fell asleep and soon felt his warm breath on her chest .**

**She soon fell asleep placing her hand around her lover to comfort him into her warm.**


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**Well here it is chapter 7 im starting to have a major writers block on this story if you guys have suggestions on what you want me to write in the next chapter I shall gladly accept them un till then Ja ne.**

* * *

A month has past since the incident with the ninja's, both of the lovers couldn't say that Fugaku was happy about the fact that they were together but in the end he accepted it, or they thought so.

Itachi was happy he finally knew someone who could understand him and offer him love and trust.

Sakura never really expected anything from him, she never was selfish in fact she always placed her needs on second place, she understood Itachi every time he had a problem and helped him in any way she could

Itachi pov: I am getting tired already of this clan, who has different needs from me. Why can't I have a normal life, a life I could spend with you in peace and quiet. You are so different from them.

No I need anything but you, if I would lose you I don't know what my purpose would be.

* * *

Normal pov:

After dinner Sakura went to bed, tomorrow she would move back in her old apartment just as Sarutobi promised it was clean and not as damaged as before.

She noticed somehow that Itachi was slightly tensed about this whole moving thing, she knew that it was hard to accept that they would be separated.

* * *

In her room, Itachi gently entered and with a sigh he started to talk:

"You know Sakura, you don't have to move if you don't want to "he said

"No Ita-kun!i have to , in plus I've already bothered everyone enough and in my old apartment I have my stuff there! But ….you know you are always welcomed there at time of the day" she explained

"Hn!" was his response, he was afraid of not losing her and sometimes he was a little possessive over her but none the less he was an Uchiha after all.

If anyone thought a moment to steal or hurt his flower that person was already dead.

The next morning Sakura said goodbye and left, once she was home it was kind of messy so she started to tidy up, but then she remembered Itachi facial expression last night.

In the last period of time he has been acting weird, he was somehow distant, acting possessive of her and not to mention their talk last night

He was up to something and she was going to find out even if it was going to kill her.

With that she continued her chores and quickly got rid of those thoughts

* * *

Back a t the Uchiha compound:

"Itachi! There is something I need to talk to you alone !" his father called out for him

"What is it father!" Itachi said while entering the room and closing the door behind.

"I've heard about your lately anbu missions that's why they want to promote you to captain and you have to take a special exam first" fugaku said.

"You do now how important this is for the clan , at this rate you will become head of the clan in no time! " his father added

"But im perfectly fine with being just anbu and im not sure ill pass !" Itachi said

"Oh but of course you will son, and since you will be head of the clan you will have to marry a proper girl" his father said smirking

"I….. Im already with Sakura she is the woman im going to marry , I refuse to marry someone you chosen for me! Itachi explained calm

"I will not allow you to marry that weak little girl , although she has some ninja skills she isn't worthy of this title and I have already chosen an Uchiha girl for you to marry "his father told him getting mad.

"Sakura is not weak and she is not worthy of becoming my wife then im not suitable for being the clan leader" these were Itachi's last words before he left activating unconscious the sharingan

And when he thought he was the happiest and had no worries his father again had interfered in his life dictating it.

How he hated it , when someone took decisions for him , he hated the clan for being selfish and thinking only about themselves , he hated his mother for not protecting him from the clan , what kind of mother leaves her own child in the hands of the clan, she really was weak and his father.

Last but not least this man, how he wished Sakura didn't save him, he hated him for forcing him to be anbu and clan leader, he also did hate him for forcing his own son to marry someone he didn't love

Soon he took a decision, to kill his clan they weren't worth living it was a gift that they destroyed.

Than his thoughts drifted to Sakura the only person who understood him, who loved him and didn't pity him, who did her best to understand and help him.

He was going to kill the clan soon very soon, but he didn't know what to do with Sakura , he didn't wish to kill her or leave her.

Other men would take her away from him , and not to mention the fact that she would neither hate him or think of him as a horrible person.

He mentally sighed it was a hard but he would make a plan and apply it , but not now.

After thinking what to do he fell asleep thinking about his cherry blossom.

* * *

The next day: Sakura and Itachi had a special meeting point where they spent hours in each others arms. In the forest under a bloomed cherry blossom.

Today Sakura arrived earlier and sat under neath it thinking. Itachi noticed she was lost in her thoughts and decided not to scare her .

"Sakuraaa" he whispered huskily in her ear. She snapped out of her thoughts and kissed him.

Itachi smirked at her response and deepened the kiss.

After separating for air Itachi placed his head on her lap and closed his eyes sighing. He felt so warm and safe in her arms as if her pure aura was being transmitted to him when he needed it

"Itachi-kun! Are you alright? You seem stressed?" she asked worried

"No im fine it's just family problems like usual" he said not wanting to tell her what his father decided to do with them.

"Oh ok! But you know... you could always tell me if something is bothering you." She said

"I know my cherry blossom" he said leaning up to capture her lips

She didn't push away and gladly accepted the kiss.

When they parted he looked in her eyes and once again saw the pain of her past implanted within her.

He knew half of the story of her life but decided to drop the rest, since it was the past, but he knew deep in his heart that they were alike.

"Sarutobi said you don't have to take any exams in order to decide what rank you are, you've already suppressed jounnin" he whispered.

"Tomorrow we have a mission so we will meet at the bridge" he finished

"Ok Itachi-kum I guess until then we are busy" she said stuking out her tong

"You know that I will bite your delicious tong if you keep it out like that" he said looking at her amused, while she madly blushed

The two lovers spent the rest of the day in each others arms, ahead of them laid a long journey, harder than life itself.

Both knew that other people wanted them separated but they both refused to believe the rumors and blackmails.

Warnings: In the next chappie itasaku will receiv a mission u will see what kind of mission and maybe ill kill the clan maybe , so this story has yet to begin.

well here it is idiot flamers get this right im Romanian it's logical that i make spelling mistakes English is not my mother tongue language


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

The next day Sakura got up and took a shower and afterwards she got ready to leave and meet up with Itachi for the mission.

She was starting to get worried about his behavior something was definitely wrong, even though he didn't say anything

They both had identical personalities, and relied on the same quote "kill now ask questions later".

If she didn't knew him all too well he could kill her in a second without a blink, both their inner personalities were alike. Because of this they liked each other, they hated stupidity, arrogance and mostly both of them hardly trusted someone because of their terrifying past's and present.

Sakura was feared by al of the nuke ninja's being known in almost all villages for the amount of insane destruction that she and Tsunade implanted.

Itachi was also feared because of sharingan, at his fragile age he was able to tell what your next move was and deflects it.

They were so alike and yet so different, Itachi urges to know Sakura's past did bother the girl allot.

She preferred to keep it in the past, her clan was a pity a shame to the existence of humanity, little did Itachi know that she killed she weak chain of the clan (her father)

It was the only way her freedom was granted, the rest...well they were wiped out by Orochimaru during an akatsuki invasion, and if this wouldn't have happened she would have freed herself.

He didn't have to know about this, she was a hundred percent shore that if found out he wouldn't love her anymore even worse turn her over to the police. But she didn't give a dam about her life, about what would happen it was demonstrated along time that Sakura was trained to be ready to jump in her death, so she was always ready to meet her fate.

* * *

Itachi pov:  
I don't know what's wrong with blossom lately, she is distant to me… she doesn't love me anymore? No it's not that maybe she found out about me wanting to kill the clan. It's impossible I've watched my every step.

Come to think about it... what am I going to with you love? I do not wish to kill you didn't force me into anything unlike my pitied clan. You have been by me side all this time, and even showed me how to love... but I wish I knew what was wrong with you blossom

But none the less I will find out even if I have to force it out of you.

* * *

At the hokage's office:

"Sakura, Itachi im glad to see you, it seems you two are getting along well, anyway I have a mission for you two" Sarutobi said his face expression changed from a smile to a serious face

"You have to deliver this important scroll to the sand village; it contains important information "he said

"Any questions?" he asked

Both nodded and left.

Later that day Sakura and Itachi were walking down the street both holding hands and even sharing kisses (stuff like lover's do)

They received multitude glares from the fan boys and fan girls but ignored them, pretending they weren't even existing

They stopped in the forest near a lake and Sakura sat near Itachi being embraced in a hug by him. The sharingan user wasn't satisfied with how she reacted so he pulled her on his lap, causing Sakura to fall on his lap. He took advantage of her shocked state and crushed his lips onto hers, she shut her lips he growled and bit on her lip. This caused Sakura to gasp and open her mouth, this was in his advantage since he slipped his tongue in her mouth taking as more of her taste as he could and soon found her tongue.

When they separated for air Itachi opened his eyes to reveal the sharingan activated and spinning furiously.

She gasped while Itachi sank his teeth on her neck , he gently bit onto her skin leaving marks and in one place he bitten her so hard it started to bleed, Sakura couldn't help but moan in pleasure when he licked the blood and nuzzled her hair.

"Im sorry for the wound blossom.. "he whispered looking sad.

"It's ok Itachi-kun, besides it healed now" she said smiling at him.

She gently place her hands on his shoulder until their faces met , and she leaned into a passionate kiss which made Itachi realize that she loved him like in the first day.

"We should go home tomorrow we have a mission and we need sleep" she said kissing his forehead

"Fine ill see you tomorrow at the bridge cherry blossom" he smirked and kissed her bruised lips leaving

* * *

He again smirked on his way home, the way she "we" simply made him go crazy, sometimes she made him lose control around her and he realized today and saw right threw her with the sharingan what was the matter.

His lover was concerned about him , that she loved him more than anything , even though he saw something disturbing … the way her clan tore her apart something that is about to happen to him.

Realizing all of the sudden where her cold and harsh attitude came from sometimes

Now that he knew everything he definitely wasn't going to let go of her, she was his, he would wait his whole life for her if he had to, he stole her first kiss which definitely marked her , al that was left was to make her his wife or at least fiancée for the moment .

Smirking he entered the mansion and started to gather all of his thoughts and make a plan

* * *

The next day at the bridge:

Sakura arrived earlier she was wearing her anbu outfit along with a red scarf around her neck, and her cat mask on top of her head. Itachi's outfit was similar only he didn't have a scarf and his mask represented a wolf ( wolf means power and domination how perfectly it fits him)

When they arrived in Suna , they handed over to kazakage( im not sure if I spelled it correctly) the report on their mission and the scroll

"Itachi-kun it's almost lunch time why don't you go and get something to eat , ill meat you at the river not far from the playground " she said .

"HN! Sure blossom and what would you like to eat?" he asked in a mocking tone

"Umm why not something sweet, likes dango since you like it" she said smiling

"Sure ill see you later "with that he left

Sakura decided to go around the village and explore it curiously. She saw a bunch of kids at the playground playing with a ball. She also noticed a genuine red haired boy starring sadly at them on the swing. She went up to him and at first glared at him but then it changed into a warm smile.

"You... aare not...goin to hurt me?" he asked looking away

"No why would I hurt a sweet boy like you" she said sitting on the swing next to him

"What is your name little boy? My name is sakura haruno pleased to meet you" she said holding out a hand to him

"Uhh..I… my name is garra!" he said sticking up his hand to touch hers but then retrieved it thinking that she might hurt him

"No you will surely hurt me or make fun of me like everybody does….im a monster why would anyone be friends with me" he said crying

"I don't hate you and I didn't came to make fun of you , it hurt me to see someone lonely , and in plus you are an innocent little boy" she took a breath and started to talk "And us pink and red haired guys must stick togheter?ne? She said smiling ruffling his hair

Sand quickly moved up her hand to attack her but stopped once it felt Sakura's pure aura, and it retrieved back

"That's a nifty trick you got there " said smiling ,and in that moment Garra took without no hesitation her hand and gave a smile.

They talked about everything for a while , and the girl was cut off by a blond boy who came calling for Garra:

"Garra-sama !!i 've been looking everywhere for you I thought something bad happened to you" Yahshamaru said looking at the pink haired girl

"Arigato! Wery much I own you a big favor for taking good care of Gaarra-sama he seems more happy than usual , thank you again we shall take our leave now" yashamaru said leaving with the red haired boy

"Bye Sakura-neechan " he said smiling and waving to him .

She waved back and took off to find Itachi and tell him about what happened and apologize for leaving

* * *

At the river :

A raven haired boy was snoozing underneath the tree waiting for his lover to return. The girl went up to him and gave him a peck on the chick and slowly whispered in his ear:  
"Ita-kun!im sorry I was gone for so long I.." she was cut of by him

"Sakura I know what happened I saw you with the red haired boy and no im not mad at you although you could make it up to me " he said smirking

Inner sakura: that arrogant sexy bastard

She knew what he wanted, and pulled him into an embrace. After a make out session he placed his on her chest and waited for lover's next move.

She took some dango in her mouth after eating some , and gently she brought her lips to his and feed him ( u know like couples do geez)

After her so called punishment which she and him both enjoyed Itachi licked his lips and noticed there was still some sweet left on her lip.

In one move he licked by brushing his lips against hers and noticed the way she blushed in many shades of read.

"Sakura!!" he purred her name in an erotic manner. "We have to leave" he said ruining the moment on porpoise

"Oh ok!" she mentally cursed things were getting so hawt , dam this mission oh well life wasn't always fair

**Cliffhangers: in the next chappie Itachi will make a move which will be a deadly one stay tuned read & review. This chappi contains fluff things with couples and so on.**


	9. Chapter 9

One month later :

**_Things were going pretty awkward and quick for Sakura's taste plus her fan boys expanded almost in every village she had been not to mention they were pissing of the hell out of Itachi, one day she thought he might kill her insisting fan_**

_**Flashback:**_

"Oh please beloved cherry blossom with the insane and crazy temper of the legendary sannin tsunade, go on a date with me , ill be the greatest boyfriend you ever had" a random fan boy insisted

"Um sorry I already have a boyfriend im not interested" she said leaving un interested

"Please don't go away I shall take good care of you and treat you like a goddess" he replied

"Um no thanks not interested now get lost" she said bored

The boy grabbed Sakura by her arms and tried to force her to come with him, but just then Itachi appeared with a rather pissed off face

"What are you doing dumb ass? Do you have a death wish or something?" he asked emitting a dark aura

"I was just talking to my beautiful flower maiden and you just interrupted us" he said in a mocking tone

Itachi's feature's twitched as he heard the stupidity that came from this foolish child

"If you want to die leave my koishi alone unless" he finished grabbing him by throat and started to beat him

"Itachi!! Stop please" sakura begged him

**_end of flashback_**

* * *

Sakura pov: yup definitely something has been bothering you itachi.. you have been more distant lately I wish you would tell what's happening but I will find out

* * *

**Normal pov:**

Sakura came at the compound to see itachi.

"Um mikoto-san where is itachi-kun?" sakura asked

"He is in his room darling" she said smiling

There has always been something about Mikoto's smile like..like it was fake as if she was hiding something

Sakura started to fell in plus and the uchiha's mostly rejected her beside Itachi and the small kid's that were neither fond of her or the other way around

She knocked on his door before entering "Itachi-kun ..are you.." she was cut off by Itachi who pounced on her pushing her on the bed . His eyes had lust...they were lusting for her , quickly unbuttoning her shirt he claimed her mouth as his the moved to her neck giving her love bite's which proved to who she belonged.

"Sakura.. do you love me ?" he asked

"Of course Itachi-kun I would do anything for you and id love you no matter what" she said looking him in the eye

"Than marry me , be mine forever and nothing will break us apart" he said before leaning and biting and giving her earlobe a lick

The female moaned in pleasure which satisfied the raven haired boy

"i.. ah. Y-yes ill marry you itachi..but what's got into you? She asked worried

"Sakura there is something I have to talk to you it's really important but promise me you won't get scared or tell on me" he said with pleading eyes

"Of course you know me " she said with a puppy pout

He smirked before responding "do you even know how much I like your pout's although we should go and talk somewhere else" he said picking her bridal style and teleporting

* * *

_**Itachi pov:**_ I can't believe that you have agreed to marry me … you really do love me? You care so much about me that you would follow me everywhere I wish to take you with me but I don't know how you will agree with this .. please Sakura understand me.. I hate my clan so much .. my foolish father who wants me to marry some woman I don't love, my mother who should have protected me and showed me the true way in life and last but not least shisui. I found out a few days ago that he is the one who told my father everything he is responsible for our separation and he told father some things that he was suppose to keep as a secret. AND FOR WHAT?! For his blond crush for you? This was the reason but no soon I shall kill him to and I hate him for the fact that he wants you all for himself when he doesn't understand a thing

But no I will not let that happen

* * *

Normal pov:

"Sakura if I ask you something will you listen to me and not run away or anything else?" he asked puzzled

"Of course not what is it?" she asked curiously

"Well I've got tired of being used by the clan and I … I will kill them because they …"he took a breath

Sakura was scared and tears fell down her face "Why? So you will kill me to??"

"No I will kill them because they don't want us together and they will do anything to separate us and I was betrothed and I only love you and you as my wife…not someone else" he whispered whipping her tears away

"Itachi..i ..i yes I want to come with you.. please don't leave me behind I love you so much I would do anything for you" she whispered closing her eyes and leaning her head on his chest

"Of course koi I will take you with me " he said slipping a ring on her finger..

The pink haired girl froze at that time..it was an engagement ring ..so he really wasn't joking when he said that he wanted to marry her

"Itachi-kun .. I love you so much!" she whispered closing her eyes

"I love you to Sakura koishi" he said placing his head on her hair inhaling her scent

"The massacre will happen next week , and after wards we shall leave the village are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her again

"Yes and in plus I am your personal medic nin , since you have the sharingan allot ill have to heal you" she said

"Fine let's go home before the others will start worrying

At Sakura's apartment :

"So are going to go home or..you want to stay here tonight?" she asked in a seductive way

"Hm well I prefer to stay with my koishi for tonight" he said entering the house in the same time kissing his beloved future wife

After looking the door he picked her up bridal style and entered her room, placing her down he started kissing her, then nibbling her neck leaving bite marks over it. She moaned in the mean time, lucky he stopped at the right time or else (you guys know it would have turned into lemon)

He took off his clothes now only in his boxers he undressed Sakura leaving her only with her bra and underwear on.

They both fell asleep in each others arms after of course whispering something to each other

_**

* * *

**_

_**The next morning:**_

Itachi woke up groaning and noticed that the warmth beside him had disappeared and opened his eyes to look for his kunoichi.

He also noticed his shirt was missing he groaned and put on his pant's and walked into kitchen and noticed his lover making breakfast (his favorite of course dango)

He smirked as he noticed his shirt on Sakura , he hated to admit it but it turned him on to see her with his shirt and imagined all of his scent over her

Sakura gasped when he wrapped his arms around her waist from the behind and felt him smirk on her neck

"Itachi-kun" she moaned before kissing him

"I've made breakfast so does your family know you spend the night over at me?" she asked curiously

"No but they realized that I was neither on a mission or here" he said eating breakfast

"So what is going to happen from now on" she asked

* * *

**_Cliffhangers hehehe hate me if you want …what will happen next? Will they really kill the clan and join akatsuki together as a married couple? Stay tuned to find out._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Im having a bad major writer's block arghafdslk I hate it when it happens stop flaming stories Im having a bad major writer's block arghafdslk I hate it when it happens stop flaming stories **

* * *

The next day Itachi went home and of course ended up scolded by his father for spending again the day with the weak girl and again insisted on not letting him visit her anymore but like always he never did listen his father

**Itachi's pov**: There is someone who is telling on me. Someone is not only spying me but also trying to set me up. but who could it be I highly doubt it's my mother since she encouraged me to marry sakura, sasuke it couldn't be he is to foolish to understand everything

In that very instant Itachi froze in his spot and realized something

* * *

_Flashback:_

Itachi and Sakura were heading to the festival they saw Shisui returning probably from a mission, sakura was dressed in a beautiful white pinkish kimono which matched her hair while Itachi whore one blue with the uchna fan on the back.

Both of them were walking like a couple hand in hand

"Oh hello Shisui-san !returned from a mission?" Sakura asked

"oh hi yes I did Sakura-san I was on my way home I see you are beautiful tonight for the festival" he replied

The girl had a bit of blush spread around her checks and looked away, itachi on the other hand was already ready to snap of his so called best friends head for flirting with his girlfriend

"Shisui I think it's time you go..Now" he growled

Shisui got scared a bit knowing he could get killed by the older Uchiha since he was stronger and did not want to ruin the plan

End of flashback

* * *

Yeah definitely it's you…Uchiha Shisui …ill make sure to ruin your plan if you think that you will get to sakura that easy well.. you're wrong

Normal pov:

Itachi sighed 8 days and the whole clan would be dead…all except his brother and his future wife(aka Sakura-chan ,the lucky girl)

Today he received a mission from Sarutobi to assassinate someone in order to retreat a scroll from him , before going on the mission he decided to pay his cherry blossom a visit.

* * *

At sakura's apartment:

The pink haired kunoichi was wasting time getting bored almost like usual only this time she was flipping the pages of a medical book, when she felt a familiar chackra presence that belonged to her lover but suddenly it disappeared. The only thing she felt was the cold breeze coming from outside so she went and closed the window and then threw herself again on the bed.

Suddenly she felt a body hovering over her and smiled gently as she felt Itachi kiss the back of her neck, she let out a moan of pleasure to the way his tongue ran up and down the neck.

"Did you miss me koi?" he whispered

"mmm !!of course..teis.huu.." she moaned she words which made Itachi smirk against her skin

"I have a mission tonight ill get it over as soon as possible and this Friday we take down the clan" he said with a serious tone

"Itachi…um where are we going to go after this?" she asked curios

"You will see blossom everything at it's right time I will need you to help kill , and of course heal me if wounded" he said

"Fine Itachi-kun " with that they shared a passionate kiss and sealed their deal

After Itachi left sakura had some time to think about what was going to happen, the fact that she will become a criminal, and kill some people which are innocent , but soon she realized that they weren't so innocent since they were planning it all from the beginning to take over konoha and in plus they were the one's who turned Itachi into a an less emotional person

Because of them what difference has it between these two? None

They had the same pasts, same problems with the clan only at sakura a different problem occurred , orochimaru who slaughtered the rest of them , she killed the head of the clan

Yes the chain that connected them , it was that simple they were like bees with a queen ,kill the queen and they become helpless without a leader

* * *

Somewhere where Itachi is:

Hmpf im sure about what I want now .. soon it will be all over ….i know what you did blossom don't think I didn't see threw you that you killed your father ..but who would blame you for doing it/

I would have done the same , but come to think about I am going to do the same

It would be all for you blossom, because they don't want us together , they don't want me happy so that's why.

* * *

Back in konoha

When Itachi was on missions Sakura usually picked up sasuke from the academy and walk him home, since today nothing was happening she decided to go and pick him up .

"Sasuke!!over here!" sakura yelled to catch the boys attention

"Neechan!!" he yelled happy to get away from his fan girls and hugged sakura after wards she picked him up and placed him on her back to walk him home

"Look neechan I got a full score at this test today " he said placing a test with a high score in front of her eyes

She giggled making him blush "Congratulation Sasuke im proud to be your older sister im sure that even your dad will be proud to see the good result " she said handing the boy back the test

Sasuke smiled shacking his head to get rid of the blush , even though he might not realize that Sakura was faking today all of her smiles so well.

Dam she really was a good actress you couldn't even tell when she was sad or mad , she felt sorry that in a few days they will kill the clan and make sasuke's life a living hell

But even so if the clan would be alive they would eat his days (it's and expression to making his life a pure hell) that was something that she didn't wish him to go threw . Already itachi became this way and it took her quite a while to help him get out of his shell.

After she dropped the boy home she went to her apartment, she did feel a familiar chakra signature well masked following her watching her every move

Sakura pov: could it …be …him!!what does he want ?? Shisui?!why are you following me more exactly stalking me…none the less I better watch my moves Itachi warned me about your intentions

**Flashback:**

"Sakura?" itachi asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his chest , they were resting in a cherry blossom tree.

"Yes Ita-kun" she said

"I want you to stay away from Shisui" it didn't sound more like a warning it was a demand

"Why ?" the girl asked

"Because he want's you" he whispered tightening his grip on her

**end of flashback**

Definitely if itachi knew that you were stalking me you were dead by now … she followed her road home acting pretty normal

After entering her apartment she masked her chakra in order for nothing to happen and and after her shower she went asleep


	11. Chapter 11

**A few days have passed since the incident with shisui and when sakura told itachi he couldn't control his anger as his sharingan was spinning like crazy, Itachi remembered when he had a nice long "chat" with shisui about sakura**

**

* * *

**

**Flashback:**

Shisui's usually activity during the morning would be training same as always , itachi decided to talk to him nicely at first to leave his woman alone and would resume to violence if he did not respect his wish

"I know you are hiding in the tree itachi, come out" shisui stated

"Hn!" itachi came out walking with his hands in his pockets

"What's wrong you seemed tensed a little?" he asked

"I think you know the problem" itachi responded

"What are you.." shisui was cut off by his friend

"Cut the shit I know you have been stalking sakura and want to brake us apart..at this itachi smirked and continued..but it won't work on me im not stupid

"My last warning is for you to stay away from her unless you wish to die" with itachi left not even caring about his answer pr reaction

**end of flashback**

* * *

Today was the day that itachi was going to put an end to his best friend, ex best friend which has shared important secret's to his father and not only he also tried to take the only thing that would make him happy ..Sakura….

Itachi sighed it was going to be hard but also easy. would he regret it? He looked at the sleeping kunoichi beside him and smiled definitely not.. he found his happiness he found her .She always made him smile not matter what the situation would be , she was the only person who managed to combine the life of a shinobi with a normal life, they didn't care if they weren't important or rich as long as they were together that was the only thing it mattered to itachi

He caressed a pink lock from her face and pushed it behind her ear and smiling he heard his lover grumble something

"Itachi" she whispered

Those simple wards made his heart jump up of happiness , he had told her his plan and the fact that today he would put and end to shisui and she was calm at that moment.

Not shredding one single emotion she respected his decision and told and always encouraged him to follow his own instinct for the best.

After killing shisui by drowning him ,itachi found himself in the rain sobbing over him , he lost his best friend the only person who he had trusted. He felt betrayed , his trust shattered , he always questioned himself if he was still a human.

The only thing that had made him continue this foolish game was the only person that trusted him and gave all of her trust and heart to him.

From the beginning he knew that in the end he would pay for his sins and how he wished to die , by sakura's side that's how by the side of the one person that showed his compassion and , and reached to his feelings and emotions once forgotten

He started to walk home more exactly to sakura he didn't want anybody else right now but her

* * *

At sakura's apartment: It's kind of dark outside look's like a storm is coming sakura thought while looking at the sky from her room

'Where is he? Is he ok ?please itachi be safe!'

She suddenly felt a familiar chakra presence which belonged to her lover and went to see where he was, she stepped and the living room and noticed the window open and closed it

"Sakura!" a husky voice whispered behind her

"Ita" she was cut off by his lips hovering over hers in a kiss, she tasted his mouth…alcohol so he was drunk

"Itachi you are drunk?what happened?" she asked worried

"Um..nnothin sigh I killed shisui!" he explained placing his head on her shoulder

"Please sakura I have nobody …please.. don't leave ..me" he whispered with pain

"No I won't it's a promise , no matter what would happen and don't worry, everything will be fine I promise you " she whispered holding on to him as if he was fading away

They both experienced hell and know what it's like to live a solitude life without emotions and everyday passing by not seeing the beautiful things in life

Sakura then decided , if something would happen to them she wanted to die by his side slowly tears ran down her cheek as he slowly whipped them away

It seems that both of their clans had the same target's , only different history's

Sakura felt sorry for sasuke and knew that once they would kill the clan the small boy would hate them and hunt them down thirsty for revenge

Everything felt so nostalgic and dead , as if the world had died and only they were the survivors , not matter how perfect they would to be nothing was worth it.

Sakura picked up and itachi and left to the bedroom were they feel asleep in each others arms .

Itachi's thoughts : how I am glad that I finally have you , finally have someone to understand me I do not care about the clan you are my dream the reason why from now on I shall fight … I hope you will understand my reason sasuke why I did it

I hate to leave you alone in this world so cold and full of hate , but once again my duties call me and I can not accept being used by the clan understand me …foolish little brother

The second day itachi woke up before sakura and looked at her peaceful sleeping face and smiled there was always something fascinating about her, and her pure aura made his feelings tingle with a bit of joy.

She opened her green orbs and looked at him and leaned up and captured his lips in a long and passionate kiss

After parting she placed her head on his chest listening to his heart beats ,she smiled softly

Meanwhile itachi nuzzled his head in her hair inhaling he scent

Sighing itachi knew tonight he would kill the clan so it was of no point to return back home , he remained at his lovers place in her arms

They spend the whole day kissing or staying in each others arms without sharing one word, not wanting to break the silence

"What's going to happen to us itachi-kun?" she asked

"I don't know but I promise you that we will make it ok out of everything and I won't leave you no matter what would happen" he whispered

"Promise" she said giving him a puppy pout

"It's a promise of a life time koi" he said and noticed that she still wore the engagement ring and smirked.

Tonight it would all end , the uchiha clan's plan's would be stopped and they would be kill leaving sasuke the only survivor .

* * *

Well here it is end of chapter eleven I had a small writers block so that's why it took me a while to write it , sigh it's getting harder for me to update so fast so here is another cliffhanger what will happen next? Read and review or else you don't get chapter 12 .. just kidding


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura woke up covered in sweat like hell after she had one of her worse nightmares , again she dreamed that orochimaru had killed her and itachi , and not only that but she also saw a bigger version of sasuke smirking

Was it a sign? A good or a bad one ? she was suddenly cut off of thoughts by itachi's hand which pulled her down on the bed , as he groaned

"Sakura.. you think too much…just get some sleep it's seven in the morning!" he explained as he tightened his grip and pulled her closer to him

The girl could only blush and smile , mentally sighing they both knew that tonight the clan would be killed, it was hard seeing that they will fight back and most likely sasuke would hunt them down when he will be older.

* * *

**That night:**

"Ok sakura are you ready I will need you to back me up in case I need help or if I am wounded during the battle " he said closing his eyes

Opening them again the sharingan appeared

"You stay here and I will whistle for you if I need you to back me up" he said

"After I kill them all, ill come back all you have to do is watch over me from the roof top" he said pointing up

"Oh ok , then ill watch carefully and signal you if sasuke comes " she said

"Fine, but be careful koi, and if they attack you don't have to hold back and kill them" he said kissing her on the lips

After their little chat sakura masked her chakra and went up on the roof top , of course on her way she had to deal with 3 uchiha's which she eventually killed.

On the other side of the compound itachi had killed his aunt and uncle , and charged to his house to take down his parents

After entering the house he noticed it was empty , probably everyone was hiding how foolishly of them.

"Why son!?I THOUGHT WE RAISED YOU THE RIGHT WAY NOW YOU ARE GOING TO RUN AWAY WITH THAT BITCH!" his father came from behind him yelling then charged at him with his katana

"Why you say? Very simple.. all of your pathetic life you have made me spend my effort and time on this pathetic obsessed for power clan ! you never l listened to what I wanted " with that itachi charged at his father with the sharingan at full power and managed to cut his father's katana and slit his throat

"NO ITACHI !!Stop " his mother yelled

Itachi simply stared blankly at that woman, the one who was suppose to be his mother and protect him from any danger, she failed that task because she was too weak , weak enough to live

He simply ignored her and raised his sword to give his father the last shot but after slashing he noticed he killed his mother, she jumped to protect her husband

"WHY !? WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM?! HE ALWAYS HATED ME AND NEVER LOVED ME " itachi yelled furiously

"Im..s-o..s sorry ..my son .. we should have raised you better" her mother whispered coughing blood and after that she died

Itachi looked at himself.. at what the clan has turned him into… a nobody a killing machine without no emotions … and so he whipped them out even those which suspected him of killing shisui..

Shortly he was cut out of his thoughts by sakura's chakra signal only one thing meant… Sasuke was coming time to start the second part of the plan

Shortly after sakura heard a scream and saw sasuke run out of the mansion crying and yelling to not be killed..he soon saw his brother appear in a flash in front of him and told him something

She also noticed itachi's angered expression…this was a side of him which she never saw before…one which she preferred to avoid this strong emotion

His chakra signature was growing stronger that was one thing for sure… but somehow he wasn't happy with what happened and what he did ..Neither was she

They both hated wars and avoided them since they were mindful of how many people would end up dead

The last thing she saw was that he used his sharingan to knock sasuke out , and with that he left.

"Common sakura we must leave anbu's will surely come after us , we are going to join the akatsuki for now that is all I have in mind the rest we shall see " he said running through the woods

* * *

They stopped for the night to rest between the rice country and the mist village, sakura looked up at the sky it was going to rain

Looking at itachi she noticed his pail and empty soul without even one drop of emotion

They stopped for tonight in a cave so they can get some rest and tomorrow they will join akatsuki

Sighing she got up and walked next to him , she sat on his knees and her hand reached out to cares his soft face , closing his eyes he took her hand and pulled it closer to his heart.

Using her other free hand she caressed his cheeks and noticed how peaceful all of the sudden his face was ,more relaxed , her touch was like magic to him

After making a fire itachi grabbed sakura and pulled her between his legs and wrapped his arms around her waist , her back was against his chest.

Soon he placed his head at the crook of her neck inhaling her scent as he soon found himself asleep

**_

* * *

_****__**

**_Sakura pov:_** I wonder if what we did tonight was ok? Sasuke I hope you won't hate me and you will understand the reason to why I did it!i love this man from the bottom of my heart and I wish to spend the rest of my life with him no matter what would happen

Even so you will understand one day the reason until then I hope you would get stronger , for next time we shall meet we will be enemies

* * *

**Normal pov:** after sakura's multiple thought's she fell asleep being curios about their so called adventures that they will go through next but only hopped for the best

She turned carefully her head around giving her husband a kiss on the lips then she fell asleep.

* * *

**Well here it is chapter 12 hope u enjoy this im having a major writers block and I was flamed by a fuckin asshole screw you flamers!! Why don't you keep the idiotic comments for your self's if you are smart asses !!**


	13. Chapter 13

NOTE:

**NOTE:**

**OK here it is the 13 chapter of this story sigh if I think ill drop the idea of writing anymore chapters since they are not review I don't know im just having major writers block again so no more chapters for the next 4 weeks**

* * *

**Three years later:**

Itachi and sakura joined akatsuki after whipping out the whole uchiha clan leaving sasuke the only survivor, the both became the first married criminal couple . Sasuke since that day swore to himself that he will avenge his clan by killing itachi and getting sakura back( he doesn't know that sakura had also helped itachi so he thinks she was kidnapped) , so his hate for his brother grew even stronger.

The relationship didn't get colder in fact they grew even more attached to each other and itachi started growing more lust and addiction for sakura, wanting her close to him all the time. Not to mention his jealousy when they first arrived since the other members didn't know that they were together , Deidara tried to flirt with her and ended up being beaten up almost to death

Since that day itachi and deidara avoided each other , of course deidara had a secret crush on sakura but of course the one thing which was separating him from her was , Itachi

**_

* * *

_**

**_That morning in itachi and sakura's room (there will be lemon at this part):_**

Sakura was the first to wake up and noticed itachi's protective arms wrapped around her waist tightly and his nose at the nape of her neck inhaling her scent

She tried to get up but his strong arms pulled her back down not letting go of her , he growled when he noticed that she wanted to leave

"You are not going anywhere blossom" he whispered at her neck making her shiver at how his warm breath tickled her neck

He opened his eyes and looked at her and noticed she was dressed in a sexy red night gown which turned him on , only made his erection get bigger.

Groaning he pushed those thoughts away and somehow wanted to claim sakura in a different way , since he was her first kiss, first love he also wanted to be her first time( BINGO BINGO) , but there was a big problem…he didn't know how to tell her and he was also afraid of her rejection

Smirking he remembered now .. since they were now married they were supposed to do what most married couples do, and without a second thought he pounced on her pinning her arms above her head.

"Cherry blossom.. there is something I want to ask you" he whispered near her ear giving her earlobe a lick

"ah..ahh.. y-yes..w-wh-at is it?" she asked moaning in the process

"Will you let me make love to you?" he asked blushing

"Yes..itachi I want you…" she moaned in his ear making him smirk

Oh how he was in control now , the first step was made but now both of them were worried since none had experience in this domain

Itachi was the first to make a step he removed his shirt leaving his six pack exposed to her , while her finger trailed down his muscles tickling him in the process and now her hands removed his pants leaving him only in his boxers

After removing her night gown he noticed sakura's beautiful body which resembled the one of a goddess , now her womanly parts were exposed to him making him smirk and her blush

He caught her lips in a passionate kiss biting her lower lip demanding entrance which she finally granted allowing their tongues to wrap around each other in a heated dance

Sakura wrapped her long legs around his hips , rubbing herself against his erection , itachi only groaned in pleasure to her actions.

Moving down her neck he started to nibble on her neck leaving bite marks proving that she belonged to someone , and on her shoulder he bit so hard it started to bleed.

She let out a cry of pain, he started to lick her blood and nuzzled her shoulder in apology, now he moved down to her breast and licked it making her arch her back against him , also he applied the same treatment to the other breast

After finishing the torturing treatment of pleasure applied to her he removed his boxers and her panties positioning himself at her entrance

Sakura could only feel something hard pressing her between her legs and itachi only smirked when he saw her pink curls.

"Sakura …are you sure about this?" he asked not wanting to hurt her

"yes ..i want to be yours " she said looking him into the eye

Without no hesitation itachi slammed himself into her making her cry in pain but he kissed her in order to shut her up.

He stopped his thrusting although he wanted her badly , he respected her and didn't want to hurt her he pushed away his needs

After a few moments he saw her face relaxing and her eyes lusted for him, and she arched her back against him making him understand that the pain went away

With that he started to thrust easy into her making her grunt in displeasure she wanted him to go faster

"patience my blossom" he whispered in a husky voice making her even turned on

After teasing her enough he picked up his speed going faster and faster , the pink haired kunoichi was already covered in both their sweat and soon the both climaxed together.

Itachi collapsed next to her wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him and whispering in her ear

**_"I love you"_**

Those three wards made sakura smile as she soon fell asleep

* * *

**In konoha:**

Sasuke pov:

Aniki ?!why?! why did you tear us apart? We could have been a happy family? I hate you so much for killing the whole clan and for that I promise that I will kill you one day and have my revenge

You didn't enjoy killing the clan so went even farther and kidnapped oneechan , why? I just hope you didn't kill her too. Because if you did I promise that I will hate you even worse than before

I knew from the beginning , you hated me…so you took your revenge on the clan….everything even our relationship was nothing but a false dream …a ..nothing…

In the end I really was nothing for you ?

I don't know why you did it and I could care less about it…but I shall have my revenge

That I promise …

* * *

**Normal pov**: after the "incident" everybody knew about the massacre and the relationship between the uchiha prodigy and a pink haired girl, but no one knew the reason why everything happened

Some rumors say that the boy got tired of this boring life so he changed something, others say that the eloped and ran off , some say there was a forbidden relationship between the two that was not accepted by the girl

But one thing was good …nobody knew the true reason


	14. Chapter 14

The second morning when sakura was the first to wake up , the first thing she felt was a huge pain between her leg's, she remembered her previous activities with itachi the other night and suddenly blushed.

She was fully aware of the fact that she lost her virginity to him and now fully belonged to him in body and soul,the only thing the girl hopped was that she wasn't pregnant

Slowly she got out of bed not wanting to wake up her lover, and made her way to the bathroom for a nice and warm shower , lucky she suddenly remembered that the had contraceptive with her for safe keeping.

After her shower she got dressed and took one pill , just in case both her and itachi weren't ready to have kids, because they would turn out to be one hell of a dysfunctional family.Walking half naked back in the bedroom with only a towel wrapped around her she noticed itachi was still asleep, so she decided to join him since she was obvious still tired.

Pulling the covers over body she felt something hard poking her inner thigh and sighed, now she was curios if itachi was dreaming about her, smirking itachi realized that she was blushing like hell and took advantage of this. He changed his position now his back was facing the bed and he pretended to sleep , and took a look at his lover and noticed that her womanhood was exposed to his sight , this only made his member get even harder. The sheet started to rise ,and sakura gasped and bit her lover lip knowing what would happen next.

Without no hesitation itachi grabbed sakura and slammed her onto his erected member making her scream his name in pure ecstasy , she started riding him slowly while blushing madly under his gaze, he could only smirk as he reached up to one of her breasts squeezing it .

Screaming his name again , sakura felt her orgasm reach her soon , while itachi wasn't satisfied at all so he grabbed her hips and slammed her on his throbbing dick a few more times .

The both came together , sakura apparently was too tired to get of him so she rested on him, she fell asleep leaving a smirking itachi who sighed also from being tired ,he fell asleep in her not bothering to leave

Later when they woke up:

"Sakura leader has given us a mission , to go back to konoha to get some information on the kyubi kid and even kidnap him if we can " he said looking at the girl who started to stir in her sleep and open her eyes slowly

"Oh..but what about your brother?im sure he will come seeking revenge " she said now being sad

"Even if that happens we shall try not to kill him, hurt or scare him …" itachi knew this would happen one day and sighed

How he hated this kind of situations ,twisted and confused , he never asked for this kind of life, in fact he only wanted to be a normal ninja without no worries, to get married and start a family

Sighing he knew everything would end one day , but until then he enjoyed the time he spent with his beloved pink haired lover

His faith was clearly chosen from the moment he killed the clan and made sasuke hate him, but no matter what would happen sakura and itachi vowed to each other to die together , even if they had to kill each other.

He was pulled out his thoughts when his lover got up to go and change and get ready for the mission

**

* * *

******

**In konoha:**

Sasuke was staring up at the sky while he dozed of into a tree, then he had a weird nightmare.. in this one instead of itachi sakura was slaughtering and killing the clan member's while smirking she lifted her sword to give fugaku the lost shot

With that sasuke woke up from his nightmare with sweat covering up his body he started up at the sky

"What could it all mean? Neechan? Did you help itachi kill the clan? No matter ..i shall find out the truth and if you did so I shall kill you along with itachi" he thought

Naruto had left with jiraya to train and learn new techniques , and his other teammate Ino was teasing him to go out with her

God that girl was the most annoying creature he had ever seen, always asking him on dates , never being useful in missions, not mention the only technique that made her a bit strong was her mind transfer but in the end it was still useless

After killing itachi sasuke wanted to start to rebuild the clan, but none of his fan girls were worthy of this kind of title , in his early childhood he had a major crush on sakura, but he knew that she belonged to itachi, but officially sasuke knew nothing about they're relationship

So that would make sakura a candidate even though he was younger than her, but she had perfect chakra control , medic ninja and insane strength the result would be interesting,

He smirked and promised himself to take sakura away from his brother and make her his even if it killed him , or if it meant to erase her memories and kill itachi in front of her.

Passing by some villagers he heard some gossip about two akatsuki member's entering the village ,sasuke suddenly snapped and realized that one of those two members was his brother who came for the kyubi

'shit I have to find that idiot …and warm him..today itachi…just ..you wait" he mentally smirked

* * *

**At naruto:**

"Aw man where is pervy sage…. He was suppose to be here three hours ago" naruto yelled and he cut of by a knock on the door

"ABOUT TI.." he was cut off by a tall man staring at him with his sharingan

"You are coming with us kyubi brat" he whispered

'sasuke? No it couldn't be …' naruto thought

"Common itachi-kun …just grab him and let's leave be…." A woman with her hat on and akatsuki cloak said appearing behind him

"ITACHI!!TODAY IS THE DAY YOU DIE!!" sasuke yelled

"I have no interest in you foolish little brother " itachi responded

Sasuke stared at the other member behind him, somehow there was something familiar about that person, since that member hat his hat and cloak covering his face not much could be seen

Sakura appeared in front of naruto, while naruto tried to do a jutsu but was cut off by the girls hit, sakura hit him with her leg knocking him onto the ground , she raised her leg to crush him with a single shot but was stoped by a cloud of smoke

She gasped when she saw that a summoned frog blocked her attack , and smirked when she saw jiraya appear with an unconscious woman on his back

"Still haven't changed your bad habit? Jiraya?" she asked removing her hat

Everybody in the room gasped when they sakura with a blank face and full of hate

Sasuke was shocked for the least to find out that the nightmare was true , of how he hated both his brother and sakura now ….he was going to have his revenge today

"YOU BITCH!WHY DID YOU HELP HIM SLAGHTER THE CLAN?!WHY!?" sasuke yelled

"it does not concern you and I have no interest in you now" she said drawing her attention to jiraya

"It's been a while …jiraya-san" sakura said

"same here sakura, you sure grew up into a fine woman it look's like tsunades training is starting to show off" jiraya said

Itachi punched sasuke in the stomach and pushed him into the wall using his sharingan to bring back painful old memories that sasuke forgot years ago, he showed him everything even the way sakura helped him kill the clan

Jiraya suddenly got ready to summon another frog but was stopped by sakura who grabbed his hand "It is their fight , if you interrupt I will not hesitate to kill you" she said looking at him

After their little fight itachi signaled sakura to leave and both pumped chakra in their feet and started to run towards the exit , while jiraya formed the jutsu making the whole room covered with a frog's stomach ready to devore it's enemy( just like in the series only I don't have talent to describe)

"We won't make it out" sakura yelled at itachi

Closing his eyes itachi focused and suddenly when he opened his eyes the black flame amataresu made a hole threw the jutsu , both made a run for it , not looking behind they charged faster to another village but stopped on their way in the forest

* * *

Sakura noticed itachi's bad state since today he had to fight his brother and the sharingan wasn't doing his eyes such a good job.

"Itachi let me heal your eyes right now " she said

The man slowly nodded and closed his eyes when he felt her warm hands , as soon as chakra entered his system he started to fell the pain go away and relaxed under her touch

Both decided to rent a hotel room for the night and start the report about their mission and what information they gathered on the kyubi kid.

Itachi smirked when he thought about what he did to his blossom this morning , and his eyes trailed her body knowing tonight he would do so much more to her


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

**well here it is chapter 15 yeah im back from the beach with sun burn amd yeah it hurts like HELL!!lol trust me it's not something i would wish to anyone ..it sucks i have to stay away from the sun and take cold showers and yuky sunscrean or whateva it's spelled...anyways ill start to work on another new sotry it's a surprise ill update kinda hard since im lazy **

**and...enjoy read & review no flamers**

* * *

Morning came over the sleeping couple , itachi was the first to wake up .He felt the sun's warm over his pale face and somehow felt revealed , it wasn't every time a missing ninja would wake up to feel relaxed and happy with his wife

He turned and looked at sakura's beautiful sleeping face and watched her face , gently he lifted a pink lock that was blocking his view and smiled after wards planting a kiss on her forehead.

Onyx eyes traveled down her neck and last to her chest watching every breath she took ,then his eyes traveled down to she sheet that was covering her body watching her now with lustful eyes

Like a predator stalking his prey he decided to spend a morning with his wife with a hot round of sex after wards a shower and breakfast of course all of these activities followed by a hot session of love making

Without no hesitation he hovered over her interrupting sakura's beauty sleep, sighing she knew what would happen to her in the next hours she decided to let him have his way this time

A pair of arms moved expertly and removed her night gown leaving his wife naked, expoxing her beautiful body, he took of his shirt and started kissing her lips.

After sharing a long passionate kiss , he started trailing kisses down her long neck leaving love bites and marks proving she belonged to him , he then applied pleasure to her breasts making her scream in pure ecstasy

The moans obtained until now didn't satisfy him , so his fingers trailed down to her womanhood pressing two fingers inside of her leaving them to work expertly inside of her

Her first orgasm hit her a few seconds later, while his member was already tracing inside and itachi was going crazy if he didn't enter her right now

"Koishi…im going to screw you so badly you won't be able to walk a whole week…" he whispered against her ear

Sakura only moaned in pleasure while itachi removed his pants and entered her in with a violent thrust and then he went slower not to hurt her

But her reaction was different , she groaned in displeasure wanting his lover to go faster and harder, itachi only smirked on obeyed her order picking up his speed

Later both were covered in their sweat while itachi lifted himself and fell next to sakura wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her closer to his chest , making his erection wake up again

Sakura placed her head on his chest inhaling his scent and somehow she smirked feeling the smell of both their scent wrapped around the smell of sex, she was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt his member harden and pressing in her entrance

"Shower " was all that sakura said before being carried to the bathroom for a bath and another round of activities and love making , sighing she knew that this would be a long morning

* * *

a few hours later sakura was already becoming sour the pain between her legs was getting bigger annoying her for the fact that the mission couldn't be finished so quickly.

All she wanted now was a few hours without sex , something to eat and a nice walk and prayed to kami that itachi would understand

Today they had to infiltrate into the hokage building and steal information on naruto the kyubi boy for the akatsuki and their mission would be complete

Deidara was going to wait for them later that night to pick them up for their great escape so almost every detail was planned expect for the fact that they didn't have a plan on how to enter the building

Since it was guarded from all sides the good thing was that the guards rotate after two hours of watch and switch places

Smirking two shadows moved from the dark ,asking carefully their chakra not to be noticed and passed by the guards without killing anybody, in the room with all of the files of every villager in konoha wasn't so guarded so it wasn't so hard to extract the information they needed

After leavin

* * *

g the village of course with a bunch of anbu's on their tail , at the end of the forest deidara was waiting for the two on a huge clay bird

"About time you two showed up , un" deidara said smirking

"yeah well we had problem's now let's get out of here "sakura said getting on the birds back along with itachi and deidara

since the day itachi found out that deidara is in love with sakura he tried not to kill him from trying to steel his woman away.

Deidara on the other hand had no problem with his whole charade and knew that his only target was sakura and tried to do his best to not to bang her

He knew that itachi and sakura were together but didn't knew that they were married, but he had it all planed especially since already sakura admitted that his constant repeating of un is cute

**_

* * *

_**

**_Flashback:_**

"Hello sakura-san ,un" deidara said sitting down next to sakura

he noticed she was outside under a tree looking at the stars

"hello deidara-san..what's up?" she asked

"Not much just back from a mission un." He responded

"can I ask you something?why do you always repeat un?" the pink haired girl asked curios

"Umm…I gues it's a ..habit..un? I know…it's horrible though….un.that's why..he was cut of by sakura pulling him into a hug

"Nope I think it's cute honestly and I didn't mean to insult you.." she said looking at the stars again

that night deidara was happy for the first time in his life since he was next to a special girl like sakura, rarely you find an attractive ,strong and and smart female which knows what she want's from life itself.

Not like any other whore he knew which only want's sex and nothing else , she was a medic ninja and was fragile like an angel, and at the same time she was easy to brake but that was not his intention

He smiled when he noticed that she fell asleep and picked her bridal style and carried her to her's and itachi's room, he thanked kami that itachi was out on a mission because until now he would have been a rug

After placing her on the bed he noticed her peaceful and beautiful face , but also remembered itachi's warning to stay away from her .

Yeah he would find a way to make her his no matter what, even if he would die for it.

**_End of flashback:_**

* * *

After arriving at the akatsuki hideout sakura and itachi looked though the files that they were suppose to give to their leader and messed a bit the information but also carefully at the same time so that leader wouldn't notice

They modificated the time when naruto would receive the forth tail and made it a year closer , so that the akatsuki wouldn't capture him easy

Later that night after another love making session itachi and sakura were wrapped in each other and sakura ended the silence

"Itachi," she asked

"Hn?" he asked

"What's going to happen to us?" she asked

"I don't know koi but I promise that I will protect you no matter what happens"

and with that the young couple fell asleep unaware of the fact that a pair of silver eyes was watching their every single move and listened to their conversation


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

During the morning sakura spend her time in bed with itachi neither making love to each other or just staying in each others arms without saying anything ,just enjoying the silence.

How they both wished life was that simple, no worries , no enemies the normal life that they wished for without no wars

Both of the couples loved peace and silence something unique and rare , their pure love made them white and not stained with black, they avoided dangerous missions such as assassinations they came to terms with the akatsuki leader that they would only steal information nothing more.

Such foolish actions and activities that this so called evil organization had no interest for them, so they planned from the beginning to sabotage their plans and use their information and powers against them

* * *

But, they weren't as stupid as they thought , in fact Pein somehow felt that the were traitor's but played their game, for now

Madara was also another problem to deal with since he was obsessed with power and taking the sharingan from sasuke when he achieved the mangekyo(don't know if it's spelled right)

Itachi and sakura didn't agree to his plan so they also went to check on how he was doing on their research mission for the kyubi, sakura was at least shocked to see that he had a crush on her

On the other hand itachi didn't like the idea of his little brother wanting and loving the same woman as him, so he teach him a lesson in order to make him understand whose the boss and to who the pink haired woman belonged to

Uchiha's were like dominant male lions which stalked for territory and when they wanted something they wouldn't give until their needs were satisfied

How she hated all of this war that was now created , this world of lies in which she lived, even so she got used to this spontaneous life she had

Ever since she lived with the haruno's she learned that in this world neither you eat or you get eaten, the law of nature and of life

The clan was nothing but an obstacle that got in her way , they shattered all of her dreams , childhood and mostly important her purpose .

The purpose she held in life , she was nothing but something to obtain power, so she simply killed the leader her father

That man , was her greatest enemy , the hate she held for him couldn't be described in words , the fakeness that the whole clan held

Nothing but shattered dreams, which move on like the breeze of the wind , but even if they heal the scars still remain

None the less the past is the past she and itachi were inseparable since the day they fell in love with each other

The vow they made to each other would happen one day due to sasuke's revenge and the cruel world

After betraying konoha they became exposed target's to all of the villages , hated and misunderstood by everyone , even her ex sensei tsunade now hated her for what she did

Funny how she remembered all of her memories , how she missed that time when she first had met Churotora Haruno her uncle

_Flashback:_

"_ you failed again sakura , I am disappointed in you , but like always you are useless , I shall assign you to a special team in order to get you more stronger " her father said getting up and leaving her a piece of paper before leaving the room_

_Sakura looked away trying not to cry it was always the same she was at least glad that her pitiful father didn't beat her or worse_

_Reading the little paper it explained to her where she had to go in order to be recruited for the new team_

_'Room 34, this must be it' sakura thought entering , she whore a black shirt with the haruno circle on the back and a long skirt that reached her knee and the black thigh's she usually had_

_A tall man with a black yukuta entered the room , sakura couldn't help but gasp it was her uncle , the famous ninja Churotora Haruno , he had semi long hair that touched a bit his shoulder ,grey black hair with four pink streaks that were natural_

_"I am lieutenant Churotora Haruno , some times I fill in as captain for Mashi-taicho , welcome to squad thirteen " the man said introducing himself_

_"oh.. hi" the girl said shy_

_"w..wwwhat? is that all? " he said with his right eye twitching_

_He pulled the girl closer by her hair but carefully as not to hurt her " a lieutenant has just introduced himself you say your name and that you are pleased to work with me " he said eyeing her carefully_

_"M..yy… nnname is Harrunno S-ss-akura sir.. and im pleased to work with you" she said shouting the last words_

_"hey calm down I was just kidding , but welcome to your new team sakura" he said ruffling her hair_

_'It was a first weird greeting I ever had , the only one which seemed somehow calm and warm for me' sakura thought_

_During the next days Churotora didn't take sakura lightly at her training and did his best to make her stronger, but not for the clan, for her pride._

_It was something that made her feel powerful on the inside , this one man made her feel stronger and so she did her best_

_The following days she progressed as expected and decided to reenter the chunnin exams , and passed with high scores making Churotora grin of happiness and pride to have such a strong granddaughter even though he didn't yell it out loud_

_While the haruno's fumed that she got stronger , she was to become useless to the clan and in the end be killed_

_But soon enough the beautiful dreams would all end_

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

Sakura remembered her happy days with her uncle and now what was left of him was nothing but his katana the one she guarded with her life

If ringed so many memories to her , that made her smile bitterly but still he awoke so many forgotten emotions inside of her

It made her think of the precious people she wanted to protect at first it was itachi , the man she gave her first kiss , her love and virginity to.

He loved her like crazy , and would do anything for her if something was to happen , and at second there was tsunade the strong legendary sanin which made her stronger and regain her confidence and the once stolen purpose by the haruno's

And last but not least sasuke, even though he hated her , she looked down at him as if he was her younger brother and would do her best to protect him even it did cost her

Even as a traitor she would carry out her burden and pick the right path in end , that merciless day , that will come upon her and itachi

Their happiness won't last forever but when they got married and the last vows were declared they loved each other and would be together until death would bring them apart

* * *

Mean while konoha the war between sound village and konoha had already started from the moment orochimaru killed sarutobi

The big gamble as tsunade would say, has just started and to make things only worse sasuke wanted to leave to orochimaru

Since now nothing stopped him , his revenge and thirst for blood, his brother's blood have made him mad and pure crazy.

The big war had just started would this end with the end of the world? Or will good prevail and evil be defeated again… only the destiny now's the future

And now the past mistakes can't be corrected but the ones in the future still hold changes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Well here it is chappie 17 im getting close to the end of this story only a few more chapters and it's over but it will have a dramatic ending plus a sequel if you guys read and review no flammers**

* * *

Mean while the sound village was already plotting the destruction of konoha and orochimaru was already smirking now that the younger uchiha had joined him for power.

When sakura had heard the whole story she felt frozen at that moment , itachi thought the whole world would fall upon him

It was a rainy day at the akatsuki when all of the members were summoned for a special meeting

* * *

_Flashback:_

_" I have summoned you all today for important news" a dark shadow with silver piercing eyes suddenly appeared on a finger_

_itachi and sakura only looked at each other from their cloaks and repaid their attention to the leader_

_"as we all know orochimaru was one of us until he betrayed us and now he is planning to get in our way by destroying konoha and also he has sasuke uchiha" pein said looking at itachi_

_"Hn" was all that itachi said trying to control himself and silently clenched his fists and listened to what the leader had to say_

_" that will not be a problem since he is already weak thanks to sarutobi's jutsu now he can't use his arms and according to my sources the next month is perfect to kill him, until then we shall focus on the information gathered on the demons until now"_

_end of flashback_

* * *

Sakura was on her left side of the bed resting her head on the pillow thinking about what the leader said , a crazy obsessed person for power he was crazier than sasuke and orochimaru at one place

Then she suddenly got cut out of her thoughts by a warm breath which fanned over her neck, it was itachi's

She felt his warm his body pressed against her's , they have been busy lately with love making sessions more than anything else

They slacked of their training but their were strong enough to take care of themselves so they allowed themselves some time off

Sakura was also carefully because with so much sex she was exposed to pregnancy were easy , it was the last thing on her mind , she wouldn't want a baby to be born in the akatsuki especially with pein and madara around

When she talked about this with itachi he agreed with her but until that day if it will come , the shared love the simple way

Itachi kissed the back of her while his hands roamed her body , his left hands traveled down to her womanhood and entered two fingers inside of hear while his other hand grabbed one her breasts making sakura moan in ecstasy

Sometimes he was such a sadistic person , but sometimes she loved him this way and played his game , but when she was in control he wouldn't' get enough of her addicting taste.

Sakura's program was rather simple , waking up after a long night of love making take a shower and the second day pill , some breakfast another round of passionate sex after training

One time he screwed her so badly she didn't walk a week , she couldn't train back then do nothing but stay in bed , and when she looked at itachi he only smirked

Sexy arrogant bastard , even now she was slowly giving in his addicting kisses and was becoming desperate for his touch

He turned her around and without second thoughts he took of his pants revealing his erection and entered her with a violent thrust , picking up his speed from the begging now he did it in an animalistic way

She only groaned in displeasure at first feeling her inner walls tighten around his meber, making her lover groan

"Fuck..sakura you are ..soo tight" he said leaning down to her breast sucking on one of them driving her insane..

A few minutes later the climaxed together both on the bed covered in sweat and the whole room was filled by the scent of sex

* * *

After getting dressed up of course after a shower , she went down the hallway in order to prepair lunch , this week it was her turn to cook .

In the kitchen she started to make lunch for the annoying member's that should return any time now from their mission hungry and some probably cursing

After she placed on the table what she cooked for them she went to wash her hands when she felt to strong arms wrap around her waist itachi's hands

"sakura.." he whispered in a husky voice

She knew already that tone of his meant only one thing, he was horny again

Sighing she tried to ignore him she didn't want sex not now or here, especially when the others were suppose to arrive any minute .

"Not now..itachi stop " she said escaping his arms

"We are back , un " she heard deidara say

How she thanked kami sometimes itachi really was obsessed with her body or screwing her like a crazy person for senseless hours.

"Welcome back lunch is ready so sit down" sakura said pointing at the table

After lunch everybody was rather satisfied except kisame , who was forced to eat sushi and hated every moment of it

"Don't be grumpy fish stick im sure you didn't eat any of your family member's in plus sharks eat smaller fish " sakura said laughing

"Again making fun of me huh, I wish I could kill you sometimes" kisame said

"Aw ignore him sakura'chan the food was great honestly it's good to have a useful woman around here" deidara said grinning

"Thanks deidara-san, of and fishy –chan don't worry you are not so weird like aloe vera man at least you eat normal food not people

Itachi already fumed at the sight of deidara near his sakura , he somehow had to make the blond understand that she was his woman .

Smirking he left the room , and tonight he would punish sakura in pleasure full way that she would never forget , and tomorrow he would take care of the blond idiot


	18. Chapter 18

Sakura woke up with her face on the pillow and a male arm wrapped around her waist holding her in a possessive, he loved to tease her and wanted her almost every time .

He would never get enough of her , addicted to her would be a small word, she was after all different than of the other females , smart , powerful and knew what she wanted

Itachi would make the annoying blond idiot understand to who she belonged to , he would make him understand that they were married, even thought they only had engagement rings nobody noticed at least not yet

Last night sakura didn't get much sleep since itachi had "punished her in his sadistic way , even thought she hated to admit she liked it when he was rough but all times

She was the female under him which whimpered in pleasure at his touches , and he the man which gives her the necessary pleasure to satisfy and make her tired so that she would sleep a few days without waking up

Yeah that was their life , even though their souls were chained to that stupid organization the akatsuki , what a creepy life they had , stuck with the enemy was not such a god thing but the leader had already started to have his suspicions about them and their plans

What itachi and sakura actually did was to sell out information on the akatsuki and their true intentions back to konoha , that was the exact reason why it should have been kept a secret from the whole world

According to sakura's calculations the akatsuki would be perfect to strike and kill in a about five months , because until then they didn't have much luck on capturing any demons

Nekomotta had already killed hidan and nearly killed kakuzu to, but thanks to sakura's great healing abilities he managed to survive while sakura finally snapped and realized that deidara had a major crush on her, she found out last night

_

* * *

_

_Flashback:_

"Sasori-danna , un I have a big problem" deidara said to sasori

"Well what is it? " sasori said turning his attention from his puppet to his partner

"Well…I …umm..like sakura-san..un." he said blushing

"Then what's the problem tell her?" savory asked raising his right eye brow up

"Well that bastard itachi is with her all of the time , and I think they are together , un" deidara said pissed off

"Hmm you idiot! You didn't even try to tell her what you think about her and maybe yeah she is with itachi , but she will probably change her mind if you ask her , plus you haven't even tried dumb ass " sasori said

"Why …you!!hn it's not a bad idea yeah ill probably try later sasori-danna I have a mission" dediara said puffing away

"What a baka" sasori said turning his attention back to his puppet

This was all heard by sakura which masked her chakra down the corridor , so that's why always deidara acted so weird around her

At least now that she knew she would do her best to avoid him so that she wouldn't have to break his heart even thought she had a man , she loved him a brotherly way

_End of flashback_

* * *

Not that she knew deidar's reason for acting so weird she would do as thought , even though she liked a part of this , making itachi jealous was fun

He was fuming and burning hauls on deidara's back with glares and even once tried to throw him into the tsukiomi for flirting with her , lucky that sakura stopped him in time

Or else theiy could have blew their cover and the whole mission would be over , for the moment sakura and itachi were getting ready to leave for another mission

They had to go to orochimaru's base and get back his old ring and find out his latest plans , and if they want they were allowed to kill him it was their option

The task was simple from the outside orochimaru was really weak without his arms so it was simple , but here was also kabuto and….sasuke

Itachi remained impassive even though under his serious expression the pain of the past still worried him and made him sad and almost empty , how a crazy and selfish clan could make your life a living hell

Since the day he was borned his faith was chosen , but he never thought that destiny would make him and sakura end up together

In life wherever you obtain something beautiful you have to fight and protect that something with all your will power

* * *

At orochimaru's base sakura and itachi split up and went in different directions and also agreed to meet outside the base in the forest in case something would happen

And in case one of them would be wounded they would have to signal out with a chakra wave as warning so it would be easy to locate each other

Sakura somehow felt that something weird would happen and didn't like this mission one bit, she picked out a room to enter, it was huge full of medicine and experiment's conducted on poor people

She locked at the desk which had on it a few paper works containing strict information on the cursed seal mark and test subjects , it was horrible , people alive were devoured by a inner demon placed in the cursed seal

Orochimaru was really a monster , she also heard that he cloned the first and second hokage in the battle with sarutobi , she also wondered what else he managed to clone

From the information she once gathered from jiraya , since he was younger he was a dangerous sannin because of his ability so control snakes and the crazy twisted idea of eternal life.

She eyed a back door , after opening it she entered a dark chamber and noticed that it was long like a battle field , she noticed a shadow at the end of the room

Gasping she knew that chakra presence and noticed the person stepped out and made his way to her

"Well well well . what do we have here? " the dark shadow asked

Sakura gasped and her worse fears and nightmares were confirmed to the mysterious persons origin

"If it isn't my dear grand daughter , sakura , it's been a long time … hasn't it ?" churotora asked

"U-u-ncle??" sakura asked gasping as she dogged his attack she knew werry well that this was neither a genjutsu or a clone , but not her real uncle

"calm down …geez even when you were little you were tensed up…you sure grew up strong ..common im sure you didn't really think I would kil l you?" he asked stepping forward to a petrified sakura ruffling her hair like he used to in the old days

"But..i thought you died years ago?!hwo are you?!" sakura asked escaping from his touch

"Hm..im alive sakura and I survived that die id rather forget it must have been hard for you …im sorry I got you so worried…" churotora explained his face turning sad

"But..u-u-ncle?!i should have protected you better im the one who is to blame.." she

"Enough!! I have heard enough I've held hostage by orochimaru for a few years so just now my chakra reserve was filled so I know a way to get us out of here….the tunnels leave to nowhere that's one thing.. " he said

"But I could help you get out of here !i mean us togheter!what do you say? But in exchange you must do something for me…" he said

"What uncle" she said

"That's a good girl" you must bring me the head of your husband you are strong enough …kill him…for me…." He said smilling sadisticly

Sakura's eye widdeden ..how did he know about itachi…she didn't tell him or anything..this wasn't her uncle she escaped his grip and looked at him pissed off

Plaxing chakra in her fist she hit the ground making a huge hole in the ground , while the mand dogeded the attack jumping on the wall

"So you want to fight me eh? Let's just see how strong you are …and ill also have THE CHANGE TO KILL YOU " he said laughing insanely

Definitely this man wasn't sakura's uncle , he was a fake person she remembered the day he died he left his heart and spirit with her and promised to always look after her .

He suddenly activated the cursed seal to the third level transforming into a demon like creature with huge wings , and blue black skin and lot's of scars on it , and he also had a long blade with three blades at the the end , it looked like a trident sword which had control over the water

It was going to be along battle sakura also doged his attacks and used fire justsu itach teached her, but still it was of no use , she was loosing so she raised her katana the one she had from her uncle and charged at him

The demon like man was smirking and waved his sword waiting for the foolish girls attack

'Gomen uncle…but I can no longer face after so many years….knowing you died because of me….i can no longer sway my sword even thought I still have energy left' she thought

A flash came out the mans sword almost hitting sakura , but she doged falling back in the air preparing for his next attack.

He raised his sword and the three blades pierced trough her stomach while she gasped, she never knew she would die this way, the last thing she said was thank you and she heard his maniac laugh on the background and fell unconscious

_

* * *

_

_In sakura's mind :_

_"Haruno…haruno … HARUNO!!" someone yelled punching the girl in the face_

_"Ouch churotora-san ..it hurts …and I wasn't spacing out…." She yelled_

_"Yeah right and im the queen of haruno clan " he said yelling in her face_

_Today he promised to take his granddaughter out for a picnic somewhere special where he first saw her aunt , it would be a surprise_

_When they arrived there . it was a beautiful field covered with the sun's and the winds breeze , and there were many cherry blossom tries_

_"Uncle…it's beautifull" she said_

_He only smirked , he knew that she would love it and decided to talk something important to her after they finished eating_

_"Haruon..do you know what a heart is?" he suddenly asked_

_"Ummm it's an organ found somewhere in the body" she said_

_He only smiled at how naïve she was " no a heart is a feeling born when you think or meet somebody special to you, between us a bond or heart has been born"_

_He paused and continued" this bond is something special that nobody in this world could ever destroy not even the worse criminals or even death can destroy it"_

_"But you must remember something important….you must never die alone ..neither you die giving your heart to one of your friends or the heart gives you another chance to live" he said smilling_

_"I will always protect you no matter what happens even in death I shall watch over you" he said looking at the girl_

The scene switches to the day her uncle was killed by some anbu's send by the haruno clan

She ran next to him hugging his bloody body and trying to wake him up

"s-s-sakur-a ..is t-hat you? Im glad you are okay..and im sorry…but ..i won't make it" he said coughing up some blood than his heart beat stopped

That horrible day , the day when churotora haruno died with his grand daughter crying over his body, he died happy knowing that she and his wife were the most precious things he would ever have…the ones who will have his heart

* * *

Sakura regained uncouncis and grabbed the sowrd with the last energy she had , she managed to make some ink spill down her hand and melt a bit of the handle

"So you are still conscious…hmmm I really envy no I pity you for that fact" he said smirking and lifting her up

"I…r-r-embered…that I should never die without giving my heart to someone special to me …I have already …knew tha-a-t per-son ….as for you… you still have my uncles body…BUT HIS HEART IS WITH ME " sakura yelled the other half of the sowrd building up thanks to her ink justsu and slicing through the demons head killing him

His body burned down to ashes while the sword broke down exactly where she melted the handle , she fell down with the other half so his sword through her stomach and turned on her back

' So this is my limit huh? At least I have a special person to give my heart to…sayonara …itachi' she said giving out one last chakra signal before falling unconscious again

At the other end of the base itachi got orochimaru's ring without no problem but suddenly felt sakura's chakra signal and knew something bad happened and charged of to see.


	19. Chapter 19

Well here it is chapter 19 , the story is at it's end so please read & review and you will get a cookie , plus I will continue and make a sequel to this story

No flamers

* * *

itachi ran as fast as he can to save his wife he felt a familiar chakra surround him, a demon like one , it was orochimaru

"If you want to save your wife , well she is already dead an so was my best experiment , it seems she died stabbed by his sword" orochimaru smirked

"What?!you are lying " itachi shouted turning on his sharingan

"Oh am I ? itachi-kun we both know she wasn't' strong enough to make it, now there is something I want from you " orochimaru smirked licking his lips

"Burn in hell , because I will not hesitate to kill if you don't move" itachi said being even pissed of than before he wanted to see sakura and take care of her before he wouldn't lose her

"Well then it seems this girl really holds your affection ,werry well then I shall have your body as well as your sharingan" orochimaru laughed insanely while snakes gathered around him

Itachi quickly snapped and looked down to notice snakes gathering around his feet , the freak snake wanted to take his body the hard way than so it be

Quckly he formed the katon no jutsu hand signs and a huge fireball was blown out of his mouth directly at orochimaru which doged it , while the fire still burned the ground and everything that came in contact with it , the snakes were dead already

He felt his anger rise, this one stupid legendary sannin stood in his way of getting sakura, even worse his foolish brother could have already taken her and god knows whether could do to her

"Oh don't worry itachi , you were really lucky this time , since sasuke-kun is gone on a mission he can't harm your little blossom , but none the less she is dead already" he smirked again

Orochimaru pressed his stomach deeper and out of his mouth came his katana , that sword which killed sarutobi , the one that was invincible

Itachi also made his katana come out of his cloak and charged at orochimaru wanting to kill him, orochimaru's tongue wrapped around his katana and dogged itachi's attack

'Shit, even without arms he still is strong , but he must have a weak point ' itachi thought

Then he took out three kunai's and threw then at him , it wasn't going to be easy since orochimaru was strong

Than was the final straw , he was going to use his mangekyuo even if it blinded him, he was to desperate to save sakura

Suddenly itachi opened his eyes and the mangekyuo apeard , and three other itachi clones rised from the ground around orochimaru

"So is this one of your gentjut's hm ? do you think you can fool me that easy ?" orochimaru chuckled

"Hn! Just watch" was all itachi said pointing out two fingers in the air

Suddenly the clones started to scatter into crows including the original itachi, all of the crows flew around orochimaru in circles , and suddenly the real itachi formed in the sky

"This is not just a genjutsu you shall take a large amount of damage right now for hurting my brother and sakura " itachi said releasing the jutsu

Finally all of the crows started to fly towards orochimaru and when he got ready to dodge them they turned into kunais and shurikens

Orochimaru felt his heart beat stop the moment the weapons hit him , every part of his body was now covered in wounds that were bleeding and also itachi's weapons

His body collapsed to the ground and he lied there in a pool of blood, but his body started to disintegrate and snakes again went in different directions

Suddenly the ground started to shake and a hide snake came from the middle of it and opening his mouth orochimaru was revealed inside of it , now he was sure that he won

Itachi only remained shocked , but then his face expression was replaced by a smirk

Quickly he formed the hand signs necessary for a forbidden jutsu , and a black flame appeared on the snakes tale and in a few seconds it burned it along with orochimaru

His death was confirmed since his chakra signature had faded , now he was finally free and charged off to find sakura

* * *

Sakura felt herself dead already and her vision got blurry , she felt all of her pain drained away , her misery and sorrow washed , the moment she waited all of her life for..death

For a long time she carried out the burden of the haruno clan , her life was a complete mess, she knew that happiness was a luxury which she would never deserve

Due to her mistakes from the past , she pays now , something always get's in her way ,even now she expected itachi to come to save her , but he must have been changed by orochimaru

Her last wish before her death was that itachi would be ok , she mentally praised to kami that he would make it alive and forgive her for not keeping her promise

Flashback:

"_Sakura there is something I must tell you" itachi said with a serious tone_

_"Yes ita-kun" she said looking at him worried_

_"Sakura , koi , if something were to happen to us, I want to die by your side " itachi said in a sad tone_

_"Itachi.. yes I thought of it and I give my word that if that would happen , I want to die by your side to " she said almost crying_

_He hated to see her in that state so he crushed his lips to hers in a passionate way and after wards he licked away her tears kissing her again._

_End of flashback_

_'Itachi..forgive me….but….this is my limit…our paths separate here….' She thought_

* * *

"SAKURA!!" a voice screamed out her name

"No im so sorry I should have protected you better , please …don't die on me…" itachi said almost crying

It was the second time in his life when this happened , the first time he cried when ran away from uchiha massacre and sasuke followed him so he could stop him

And the second time was now , he slowly pulled out the sword from her stomach as not to hurt her , and picked her up

"I-i-i-tach-I !is i-i-t y-ou? She said

"Yes now don't speak ill get us out of here now just hold on" he said running as fast as he can

She smiled weakly , one of those rare smiles she only gave to him when she was happy .

"Itachi ..if I die…I want you to know…that I really love you" she said passing out

He felt sadness take over him and a tear slipped away from his right eye , so he charged faster to the akatsuki base so that kakuzu could save her

Kakuzu had also healing abilities and maybe he would patch her up and heal her , now that everything was over

At the akatsuki base itachi entered covered in blood , with a half dead sakura in his arms

"What the hell happened?!" screamed a very pissed of deidara

"Not now where is kakuzu ? I want him to operate sakura now!" itachi stated

"Itachi! Fine give her to me ! ill make her better ok" kakuzu appeared out of the shadows

Itachi only nodded and handed sakura over to him

In the operation room kakuzu already healed a part of the wounds at least what was worse and now had another problem in hand , she was losing blood , her abdomen wound reopened and started to bleed

Kakuzu sighed , he knew her terrible condition , she will survive but it also depended on her willl to live.

After two hours of healing and sewing , kakuzu came in the akatsuki hall way where itachi and deidara where waiting , the rest of the member's were on missions

"She will be alright in a few days she will wake up , although the damage she had was something I never saw until now , wounds every where , the worse one was in her stomach apparently a huge sword pierced her and really killed her , but now she is ok " kakuzu said leaving to clean himself up since he was covered in blood

"This is all your fault uchiha!!YOU SHOULD HAVE PROTECTED HER BETTER!" deidara shouted

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT SHE WAS WOUNDED BY ONE OF OROCHIMARU'S EXPERIMENT'S WHEN WE GOT SEPARATED " itachi shouted back

Without a second thought deidara charged at itachi punching him , itachi doged the attack and punched him in the stomach

"Oi! Break it up !" kisame yelled grabbing itachi and tying him up with chakra ropes

Hidan did the same with deidara" WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON ?!WE LEAVE FOR A FEW HOURS AND WE FIND YOU FUCKING FIGHTING!?" hidan shouted

Itachi only kept quiet , kisame untied him and let him go to deliver leader the report and orochimaru's ring from his mission

In his mind he felt that he was slowly dying worried about his blossom , and prayed to kami that she would be ok

After leaving pein the report and ring , he went to sakura's room and stood on a chair next to her bed waiting for her to wake up

**

* * *

******

* * *

**Somewhere in the rice country**

Sasuke already found out about orochimaru's death and smirked , knowing it would only be a matter of time until he killed his brother .

After that he planed on using sakura against her will to revive the uchiha clan , even though itachi already screwed her

He could less care about that ,she was the perfect candidate to be the mother of his children smart and the hokage's ex apprentice

Smirking he sat down on the chair next to his desk, everything would came at the right time and moment


	20. Chapter 20

**Well here it is the final chapter I hope u guys won't hate me , even so there will be a sequel I promise, and it will be if you guys read and review**

**Gin-chan is out**

* * *

For the past days itachi didn't leave sakura's side and hope and prayed to kami that she would wake up ,with this whole event he promised himself that he would never leave her side from now on

He was slowly losing hope and ground , his love no only love ,was dying and he couldn't anything

A few hours later he felt her chakra starting to pulse and emit signals , it meant only one thing she was better and waking up , that suddenly made him happier

"Sakura , are you ok ? please answer me?" itachi asked

"Itachi? Is that you? Im glad you are ok" sakura whispered and smiled weakly

"Don't talk how are you? Do you need anything ? " itachi asked

"Hm im fine just a bit weak, and ye s I want you to take me back to our room, my wounds healed" she said

Without a second thought itachi picked her up and teleported to their room , after taking off her bandages she got up slowly and went to take a shower

"I will be fine she told itachi" with that she took her bath robe and a towel

It's been three days since she last took a shower and she needed one now , after taking of her dirty clothes she threw them away in the garbage can , and stepped in shower

On her stomach she noticed a small cut that scared , it was from the fight with her uncle , so he left her a last mark , she sighed

The warm water slapped her skin and made her feel relaxed and finally in peace and quite, she didn't hear the door open , but she felt a a pair of arms wrap around he waist in a delicate manner

And soon soft lips found their way to her shoulder and kissed it , it was itachi , she smiled the only man which stood by her side all of this time , so really loved her

He began to wash her back in a low manor and kissed again her other shoulder where a small scar was , then he pulled her a hug from the behind earning a gasp from her and a small moan

Their eyes met and soon their mouths found each other and entangled in a passionate kiss, his tongue licked her lower lip demanding entrance which she granted and their tongues wrapped around each other in a passionate way

When they separated for air sakura locked into each others eyes and with that itachi picked up his wife and took her to their bedroom after finishing their shower

Placing her gently on the bed he started to nibble her ear lobe earning moans from her , he smirked against her ear , how he missed her touch , moan , every single part of her

He maybe selfish but without her he was a nobody, a empty cruel criminal which had no purpose in life , the uchiha clan once took his purpose away , but now this one woman gave it back to him

After finishing the kiss on her ear lobe he moved to her neck gently as not to hurt her , but he left in one spot a mark , then he removed her towel cupping her right breast sucking it harshly and applied the same treatment to the other one

Before entering her itachi looked at sakura's face to see if she was wanted this , he always respected her opinion , she nodded in a slow way

And with that he started to pound into her at first in a wild way the his moves became slower to tease her , she groaned in displeasure and made him smirk

He opened her legs so he can have more access and the thrusts became more faster and pleasure full , sakura's orgasm hit her first while her inner whales shut around his member making him cum into her

Rolling by her side covered in sweat , he pulled her im a embrace placing he head on his chest making her listen to his heart beat

She smiled and kissed his chest and then the base of his neck, she was to tired from their love making session and after that they whispered to each other ' I love you ' and fell asleep

The second day sakura woke up before itachi and noticed that he was in deep sleep and his face was tired out , another sign that he wouldn't wake up soon.

Not wanting to wake him up she kissed his forehead gently and went to the bathroom to take a shower since last night was full of love making sessions, itachi woke up later that night apparently after having a dream about her and was hard again

She turned on the hot water and before removing the towel she felt a weird sensation build up in her stomach and suddenly she felt sick , she throw up in the toilet and after flushing she placed her head on the sink

It was impossible, she couldn't be pregnant not at a time like this, she placed green chakra in her hands and placed them at her stomach, she gasped as she felt another chakra presence in her body

So she was pregnant , this was definitely bad , how would itachi react, he wasn't ready for this neither was she , they wanted kids but at least after this war between konoha and akatsuki ended

Finishing the shower she walked out in the room and noticed her lover was still in bed but his hands were behind his head and held him support , he smirked when he saw her in her sexy red bath robe

She blushed and looked away muttering idiot , while he got up from the bed and went towards and pulled her to his chest , he picked her up and placed her on the bed

He noticed that something was wrong with her today so he activated his sharigan to see what was wrong , she only gasped and hopped he wouldn't realize

Itachis eye's stopped at her stomach and his eyes were wide, there was a small chakra presence there that was somehow familiar to his

Turning of the sharingan he looked at her surprised while she froze there and began to speak

"Itachi…im sorry but…" she was cut off by his warm embrace

"you are not mad?" she asked slightly scared

"why would I be mad ? am I going to be a god father sakura?" he asked with hope in his eyes

"Yes itachi, you are …I hope this will all end well" she said kissing him

A few hours later everyone somehow disappeared from the base , probably missions after breakfast they went in a corridor , normally the main room which belonged once to madara but now it was itachi's , since he was stronger

He sat down on the chair and sakura had hidden her chakra presence and used a jutsu to camouflage herself as the wall

The knew that something big was about to happen today , sasuke was going to have his revenge and itachi instructed sakura on everything , and also told her that if he died she would go with his brother

She didn't agree on this at all and if this would the end of him the if would be her end to.

"ITACHI!!TODAY IS THE DIE YOU DIE!" the last uchiha survivor yelled appearing behind his brother and pushing the sword in his back

itachi only gasped but then puffed away , it turned out to be a shadow clone , he appeared behind him in the background performing the hand seals for the katon no jtusu

Sasuke did the same and two huge flames appeared and meat each other exploding in the end

"WHERE IS SHE " sasuke yelled

"Hn none of your business foolish little brother " itachi said smirking

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME " sasuke jumped after itachi stabbing him again with his sword

Again itachi turned out to be nothing but a shadow clone , and disappeared , repapered in front of his brother he activated the tsukiomy trying to torture his brother like he did in the past

This action failed since sasuke broke out of the gentjutsu , activating the hand seals for the chidori, small chirping sounds starting to be heard and blue electricity appeared first on his right hand the it spread on his whole body

As he charged towards itachi , sakura only gasped and realized the genjutsu running towards the two fighting men trying to convince them to stop

She failed miserably since sasuke only ignored her but itachi gasped when he felt blood touch his face, sakura's blood , sasuke hand went into her stomach

She grabbed his hand stopping the chidori , and felt her body get heavy and fell in his arms , while itachi jumped backwards still in shock she dogged sasukes attack so that he would be safe

Sakura at that moment felt dead and her body get heavy and in the next moment her heart beat stopped , her last whispered words were ' I love you itachi' and with that she died

Sasuke only looked mad and sad at the dead woman in his arms and placed her on the ground swallowing his tears, she betrayed him , for itachi and now she died used by itachi , or that was what he thought

"YOU BASTARD! SHE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU " sasuke yelled

"foolish little brother she died because of your stupid actions , she died protecting me , but none the less I will join her soon " he said

"you are going to burn in hell" he said activating his cursed mark at the last level

itachi activated the mangekyou sharingan while his eye started to bleed and he prepared the correct hand seals for amataresu

Mean while tsunade send a party squad at the akatsuki base to retrieve her old apprentice back and kill the rest of the akatsuki beside itachi , naruto was the least shocked when he heard the truth about sakura and itachi well at least half of the whole story

The only thing he knew was that sasuke left because of these two criminals and he wowed to kill them so he could bring sasuke back and help him with his revenge

Sasuke formed the hand seals for the secret forbidden jutsu in his demon form and charged at his brother while the chidori electricity appeared around him again and this time he also had his katana out

He passed trough his brothers black flame but he did get his wings burned and stabbed him through the stomach while pushing the sword deep into him making him bleed

Itachi only smiled knowing that he will finally die so he could be with sakura , he looked at her dead body and sighed

"SASUKE COME BACK TO KONOHA WITH US " naruto yelled appearing behind sasuke only shocked when he saw a dead sakura on the ground not far from her sasuke stabbing his brother

naruto fell to his knees and looked shocked , what has sasuke become ? was this the revenge he wanted ?

"DIE BROTHER !"sasuke yelled smiling like a crazy maniac

he removed his blade from his brother leaving his dead body to fall to the ground

"get lost dobe im not returning " sasuke yelled

"sa..-su-kk-e… " someone whispered

sasuke turned around to see his brother on the ground , he wanted to tell him , to tell him a part of why he killed the clan

" there is something I must tell you before I die " he said

" there is nothing to tell brother ..jus die already" sasuke said looking away with disgust

"No…I killed the clan …because' itachi said spiting some blood

"NO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING " sasuke shouted

"I killed the clan because they didn't want me with sakura….they hated me and feared me brother….they only used me like a tool …once I was broken they planed to put you trough the same thing like me….i killed them because they wanted to hurt sakura and me…."itachi said with his eyes half closed

"Aniiki…why..didnt you tell me?" sasuke said

"Because you would have never believed me…and you where to young….he coughed some more blood … me and sakura were wery much alike because of the pain we felt in our childhoods that's one thing that got us together….and I loved her and I still do….i killed the clan to not put you trough a pain that would make you hate me worse than you….

He paused and continued

"im sorry brother….but there won't be a next time … he said

sasuke felt saddens in his heart and clutched his heart ready to cry" you idiot …why didn't you tell me?? I would have understood"

"Sasuke could you take …me to her? " itachi asked him as a last favor

Sasuke didn't reply anything he picked up his brother and placed him next to sakura smiling at him , itachi only lifted his hand up to sakura's cheek and petted it as a last sign of affection

" I should have protected her better, forgive me…sasuke " these were itachis last words before dying

Because of the intense fight that had taken place the roof top and most of the base was destroyed and the whole floors were with holes , kunais and lots of blood

Sasuke's shoulder started to bleed and he fell to the floor using his sword to support himself while he cried, everyone stood in silence

All of the konoha ninjas were shocked to hear the truth, and how everything ended , so after all the enemy was the ally

The skys started to get darker and suddenly one snow flake fell from the sky, it started to snow even though it wasn't December , today the life of two criminal's had ended , this snow represented how pure their hearts really where

Suddenly a akatsuki robe appeared and knocked sasuke out puling him over his shoulder and turned around , it was none other than tobi aka madara which kidnapped sasuke

"LET HIM GO YOU BASTARD " naruto yelled

Madara didn't even listen to him and left with sasukes unconscious body kisame and deidara behind to take care of the konoha ninjas

* * *

_They lost everything in their lives_

_The people they loved the most_

_The place to which they belonged_

_Even their own bodies and souls_

_But as long as they loved each_

_They never lost that heart born between them_

_And so fate has brought to souls together , bounds are easy to break but harder to create ,the hand of destiny has brought uchiha itachi to meet sakura haruno and so the hand of sorrow had ended their life's_

* * *

Unawhere of everything two shadows well masked watched al of the scenes and events that happened from behind the scene and smirked disappearing

* * *

**_The child without a name grew up to be the hand  
To watch you, to shield you or kill on demand  
The choice he´d made he could not comprehend  
His blood a grim secret they had to command_**

He´s torn between his honor and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied

So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?

The curse of his powers tormented his life  
Obeying the crown was a sinister price  
His soul was tortured by love and by pain  
He surely would flee but the oath made him stay

He´s torn between his honor and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied

So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?

Please forgive me for the sorrow, for leaving you in fear  
For the dreams we had to silence, that´s all they´ll ever be  
Still I´ll be the hand that serves you  
Though you´ll not see that it is me

So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?


	21. read this pls

**Read this important note:**

Hello my dear friends and readers ill start by noting a few things :

Read and review my stories guys plz no flamers and if theres something that you don't like just tell so I can make it interesting , im looking forward to your reviews

They really encourage me to keep on wrtting

Next issue those : wolf's rain , ginga densetsu , bleach lovers and AMV creators are welcomed to my profile I have many videos and now that I learned how to use sony ill make more soon

Im making itasaku and ichiruki drawings so come by my devianart accout to check em out…yeah they are not so good but I tried

I promise to make a sequel to this story if..if you guys review it more plz? But the sequel will be up I promise

Ill also write more stories since im starting to become addicted to ichiruki such a cute couple hehehe and that's all for now I guess

**See u around**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxgin-chan…silviker-chanxxxxxxxxX**

**Is out**


End file.
